El rey justo- Moria
by neah20
Summary: Continuacion de "El rey justo" ahora sin Saber. Vamos a seguir la aventura a manos de Emiya Kiritsugu, antes asesino de magos al cual se le había dado la oportunidad de regresar, a este se le dio una misión, que de manera calculadora lo cumplirá, su mejor arma es ver a futuro y como Gandalf, el tambien planea una reconquista... Moria. Acompañado de otro espíritu renacido.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic, antes del epilogo se puede decir del hobbit… no tengo derechos sobre cualquier personaje de Type Moon ni mucho menos de Tolkien, soy una pobre mortal con mucha imaginación.

Esta es la **segunda parte del "El rey justo"** crossover del hobbit/Fate donde Saber era la protagonistas, antes de proseguir con leer este, tienen que haber leido el anterior... no sean rudos con mi historias, denles consideración y son hechas para los fans y por fans.

Lamento para todos los seguidores de shirou, pero bueno… ahora que empiece un viaje de nuestro astuto padre adoptivo.

Fate 1: Planes para un futuro

Los pasos pesados pero siempre previstos de cierta figura se escuchaban en la soledad del bosque en un chapoteo por el lodo que enterraba su caminar, el cielo no daba tregua con su fuerte tormenta mientras era iluminada por los rayos que intimidaban a los animales… pero no a este hombre, ajeno a las molestias muy bien adecuado para este tipo de ambientes.

Los arboles soplaban con amenaza hacia el fuerte viento, no había ser viviente a parte del solitario que se quitaba el exceso de agua en un movimiento de fastidio… pero guardándose su ira para lo que fuera a ir más adelante.

Su capa solo ocultaba su rostro con su vestimenta negra, era imposible predecir algún gesto cuando solo se ve el mentón… pero una media sonrisa se pintó en sus labios cuando vio signos de su destino–Por fin- resoplo, al abrirse paso por el puente de piedra que era custodiado por estatuas que aun en ese diluvio no disminuía su grandeza.

La corriente del agua que pasaba debajo del puente era turbia, signo de la tormenta que azotaba el área… pero no amedrentaba la belleza y tranquilidad que aun en distancia podía ser palpable en esta temporada de incertidumbre, el hombre tuvo que arrastrar los pies para deshacerse de esa altura que gano por el lodo en sus pies, cuando llego a la escalinata bajo aquella capucha mostrando a un hombre bien afeitado al igual que su cabello oscuro comenzaba a bajar por su rostro a causa de la humedad, sus ojos inexpresivos pero que mostraban lo calculador o frio según el momento… detuvo su paso cuando miro a alguien que ya lo esperaba, no se esforzó en ocultar un breve brillo de disgusto por su negra mirada.

-A que debemos esta visita- cuestiono una voz venenosa que lo miraba desde lo alto de los escalones, la túnica blanca y la mirada sabia de Saruman era el anfitrión que lo recibió… pero con ese tono de desagrado, que hasta su compañero el gris nunca había escuchado en su siempre amigo –Emiya el negro- con burla expreso su título, aquel que ha crecido en fama en la tierra media.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que vine…- dijo fríamente el hombre al terminar de subir los escalones sin darle una mirada más a ese "colega" mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Al concilio… este no es tu lugar- Saruman le recrimino, dándole la mejor mirada hostil a ese que el todavía considera nuevo y no apto para el título, mirándolo desde su altura con un aire arrogante que parecía aburrir al negro.

–Mi lugar tu no lo decides…- contesto escuetamente, como si fuera solo por cortesía que se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, algo que molesto más al peregrino –además yo mismo lo convoque- aseguro al querer pasar de ese personaje caminando con lentitud y un aire aburrido, quitándole importancia a un asunto que el en verdad no creía necesario ser de su atención.

-Tú no tienes derecho a convocarnos…- gruño el mago blanco, deteniendo el paso de aquel mago que nunca mostro un atisbo de respeto a su rango… maldecía el momento en que Gandalf se lo presento, más aun el que sea un Istari… dudaba de la capacidad de selección del valar que lo envió (pues nunca aclaro quien fue).

Una expresión en blanco, mientras le daba un vistazo por encima del hombro –yo tengo el derecho… desde que soy parte del concilio blanco- agrego, continuando su caminata ignorando la furia palpable del Istari más antiguo, que lo supero en velocidad para dejarlo atrás mostrándole la espalda entre túnicas blancas… una acción que fue desestimada, pues el antes asesino de magos opto por ir a su paso ajeno a cualquier molestia.

Emiya en verdad que no se esforzó por entablar una amistad ni mucho menos algo diplomático con el líder de la orden Istari, solo con Gandalf… y con este era más que compañerismo, siendo el único que lo recibió abiertamente, feliz de que hubiera sido enviado en el momento en que era más necesario… en aquella la ahora conocida "batalla de los 5 ejércitos", pero con Saruman era otra cosa, ambos se desagradaron en el momento en que se conocieron y no lo ocultaron para nada.

El peregrino gris había intentado persuadirlo para que fuera más amistoso con su líder, pero una mueca seca había sido la respuesta, deteniendo cualquier intento de conciliarlos, así que opto por no forzarlo… se llevaba mejor con Radagast, y el pardo lo estimaba mucho a pesar de ser contada las veces que trato con Kiritsugu… sus años desde la llegada, solo había optado por conocer bien su entorno, ahora era un maestro en cuanto a la geografía de Arda.

Con ausencia el Istari negro se quitó la capa, mostrando su habitual gabardina negra con su traje debajo de esta, ropas que se había esforzado por no suplantar por túnicas… y aun cuando su vestimenta era ajena por completo a este mundo, él se había esforzado por replicarlo cuando era necesario un cambio… lástima que no pudo hacer mucho por sus cigarros, tomando el vicio a través de una pipa, como Gandalf le recomendó para suplantar sus "extraños palillos blancos" como decía.

-Gracias- le dijo a uno de los elfos serviciales, que le habían recordado de quitarse la capa entregándola para por fin entrar en los edificios de estructura elegante, la lluvia parecía bajar de intensidad cuando se asomó por los ventanales.

-Bienvenido… Helërandir- saludo una suave voz, cuando después de pasar innumerables pasillos… ahí engalanando con una sonrisa discreta, era Glorfindel –espero que tu viaje haya sido agradable- dijo con burla discreta.

Emiya enarco una ceja, le fastidiaba esa libertad que se tomaron los elfos por darle un nombre, pero lo paso por alto después de todo eran varios los nombres que corrían por arda, al parecer era difícil de pronunciar –lo más agradable… era preferible estar en el lodo que ser recibido por el viejo de Saruman- aseguro mordaz.

El antes capitán de Gondolin rio imperceptible, siempre le apetecía el sentido del humor agrio de ese Istari que era ajeno físicamente a sus otros colegas –hubiera ido yo, pero el insistió- aseguro inocentemente.

-Creo que hubiera preferido el lodo por completo- contesto seriamente Emiya, sonrió de igual manera pues en sus años como padre se había ablandado con los que lo merecían… no volvería a actuar como lo hiso en su mundo en aquella guerra del grial donde perdió todo.

-Entonces fue buena mi decisión- aseguro secamente el elfo, aunque el aire divertido sobresalía por esos gestos elegantes… Elrond era el único que había visto este lado del antiguo capitán de Gondolin, ni siquiera los hijos del mismo eran capaces de sacar su humor extraño… pero con Helërandir era diferente.

Glorfindel y Emiya continuaron en silencio, mientras se dirigían al lugar donde ya eran esperados… el Istari negro había sido bastante cerrado con ellos en un principio, pero desarrollo una relación de respeto por sus años vividos, eran contadas las personas en la tierra media que celebraban de una relación menos hostil aunque no amistosa con este…. Y ellos eran el resto del concilio blanco (con excepción de Saruman).

Pasaron años antes de que la misma Galadriel invitara al recién enviado Istari, sorprendiendo por su decisión de agregarlo aunque nadie protesto… solo el blanco, pero fue persuadido por la dama de la luz para que viera más allá de su aversión por su colega.

-Por fin llegas amigo- Gandalf dio la bienvenida desde el momento en que los últimos dos miembros del concilio blanco entraban, dando una grata sonrisa y levantando su pipa como saludo –tenía mucho sin recibir noticias de ti… mi buen Emiya, ahora venos aquí en tu llamado- se recargo pesadamente en su silla, en aquella mesa de mármol… ignorando la cara de molestia de Saruman a su lado.

-Es bueno verte Gandalf…- dijo secamente Emiya al tomar asiento a su lado, mientras sacaba su pipa para acompañarlo en el vicio.

Glorfindel negó, pues no entendía el agrado de esos magos por la pipa –falta mi señor Elrond y la señora Galadriel- pidió curioso de no verlos, aunque elegante se sentó al lado de su amigo el negro.

-Estamos aquí- la suave voz de la dama de la luz se abrió melodiosa, todos los hombres como caballeros se pusieron de pie mientras recibían a la elfo más poderosa que todavía habita en arda, del brazo de su hijo en ley, Elrond.

Todos tomaron asiento en el momento en que la mujer les dio el visto bueno, los magos apagaron sus pipas por respeto mientras la señora analizaba a todos con su sabia mirada… Emiya sabía muy bien lo que esta hacía, sondeaba sus mentes… miraba por ellos, aunque no le agradaba… supo que era una costumbre que ella no podía evitar, una habilidad que se le daba tan natural como respirar.

-Bienvenido Emiya- sonrió Elrond, siempre amable para sus visitantes sabiendo el desagrado de su nombre en elfico del propio hombre… siendo un señor de uno de los últimos lugares donde recibían a quienes necesitaba ayuda.

El mago negro inclino en respeto el saludo al medio elfo, aquel que fue el segundo en ser presentado cuando fue traído por el mismo Gandalf después de su presentación bastante tensa en Isengard.

-Hemos acudido a tu llamado Helërandir- aseguro Galadriel al preferir estar en pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos era una de las pocas personas al que Kiritsugu no le molestaba que usara su apodo elfico –ahora dinos lo que planeas- puso su mano en el hombro del hombre siempre tenso, sabiendo que ocultar sus pensamientos era un trabajo en vano ante la señora.

Emiya suspiro, miro al resto del concilio que estaba expectante ante su petición de reunión mientras un leve arcoíris se podía divisar por el gran ventanal, proviniendo una ventisca fresca que aun podía sentir la lluvia misma-Planeo la reconquista de Moria- dijo de golpe, ante jadeos de sus colegas de concilio.

Gandalf lo miro incrédulo, buscando un atisbo de broma de su amigo sabiendo el tipo de humor crudo del que era famoso usar, Glorfindel abrió su boca sin perder su grandeza aun ese perplejo gesto, Elrond pestañeo más veces de las necesarias para terminar con un ceño fruncido por su parte Saruman se levantó, tirando su silla por la rudeza.

-HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO- golpeo la mesa en molestia ante el plan descabellado, pero la mirada recriminatoria de Galadriel lo hiso regresar a su calma a regañadientes… recogiendo su silla entre gruñidos e insultos en idiomas ajenos.

-Continua Helërandir… - apremio Galadriel al continuar su caminata, como si la explosión del mago blanco no hubiera sucedido.

Emiya también parecía distante a cualquier molestia, sus gestos mostraban la seriedad de la propuesta –no estoy pidiendo su permiso…- aseguro, lanzándole una mirada al líder Istari para que viera que le importaba poco su exclamación –solo estoy avisando de mi siguiente misión… por lo peligroso sentí necesario de que estuvieran informados… pero no su permiso- aclaro nuevamente, mirando a todos de manera crítica.

-Pero no sabes los rumores que rondan el lugar… - Gandalf lo miro con ojos cansados, como si el mismo se estuviera aventurando al lugar donde nunca nadie sale –está plagado de criaturas oscuras-

-Crees que no lo sabe… Mithrandir- Galadriel intervino, dando una mirada severa al asistente gris –tú mismo te lanzaste a la reconquista de Erebor… sin avisarnos hasta que te viste obligado a Rivendel- regaño con sabiduría, el anciano se removió incomodo sabiendo que fue casualidad que el concilio blanco hubiera estado presente durante su viaje con los enanos.

-Pero es diferente mi señora… era un dragón- Glorfindel intervino, aun sin quitar la vista del tranquilo Istari, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pensaba… tanto misterio a pesar de los años de conocerse, no era como tratar a Mithrandir, un hombre que a pesar de hablar en varias ocasiones de manera de acertijos era más abierto que el espécimen a su lado.

-Un dragón era menos peligroso- arqueo la ceja Emiya con una severidad donde se notó el sarcasmo de las comparaciones, el elfo frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

-Pero podría estar un Balrog involucrado- el capitán de Gondolin aseguro poniéndose de pie, su mirada se volvió oscura al recordar a esa criatura vil que lo obligo a Mandos en la primera era.

-Nadie ha asegurado que tal criatura este presente- Galadriel intervino nuevamente, aunque sabía que era una alta probabilidad de que fuera verdad.

-Y si esta… es mejor eliminar a ese inconveniente- Emiya apoyo su barbilla en ambas manos, tapando parte de su rostro para que sus ojos escanearan cada integrante en ese concilio –es lo que hiso Gandalf por el dragón… yo haré lo mismo para que esto no sea utilizado por el enemigo a futuro-

-Entonces eres más atento que yo mismo… mi amigo- Gandalf sintió un atisbo de orgullo porque su colega fuera tan cauteloso con los posibles puntos que fueran tomados por la oscuridad, que aunque no era visible ni tan palpable, sabía que se estaba haciendo presente poco a poco en arda.

-Un plan a futuro aceptable… pero peligroso- el elfo de Gondolin suspiro en derrota, sabiendo que no podía hacer corregir la decisión ni advertencias que caerían en oídos sordos.

-Sera asegurar un punto… para que no sea utilizado por la oscuridad- saboreo la idea Galadriel, siendo que los pensamientos le darían tranquilidad a Lorien si llegara a ser exitosa.

-Ese es mi objetivo- suspiro Emiya, pues él era buen estratega y miraba a futuro posibles lugares donde anidaría ese mal que esta predicho regresaría.

-Solo es como Radagast… trabajando para nada- gruño Saruman no queriendo ceder a la idea tan pronto… ni menos estar de acuerdo con ese, mirando con rencor al peregrino negro que parecía ignorar su comentario.

-Crees que esto es para nada…- Galadriel no perdió del comentario rencoroso, volviendo la mirada para el viejo blanco que pareció avergonzarse por ser nuevamente recriminado por la sabia elfo –crees que el peligro para mi pueblo no es nada- por un momento la presión aumento, pues Lorien era el más cercano a las minas abandonadas de los enanos.

-Creo que es un plan magnifico… Emiya- Elrond saco de aprietos a Saruman, sabiendo como su suegra era intensa cuando se trata de su mismo reino –pero creo que sería mejor que te prepararas-

-Puedo ir contigo… si lo deseas y me permite mi señor- Glorfindel se ofreció, siendo un miembro no tan activo del concilio pues él fue el único que no fue a Dol Guldur aquella vez donde Gandalf fue prisionero por el nigromante.

-Tienes asuntos más que atender… Glorfindel- Galadriel se adelantó a cualquier respuesta de Emiya, este suspiro ante la adivinanza de su señora –además Helërandir ya tiene previsto su equipo- apremio a que continuara.

-Los enanos deben ser responsables de la conquista… como lo fue de Erebor- Emiya se puso de pie, para recargarse en el ventanal mirando con ausencia hacia afuera –además que tengo considerado a alguien por demás capacitado para liderar conmigo la misión – secamente indico, aunque un tono de confianza se resbalo por esa frialdad.

-Podrías decirnos quien es el elegido- pidió Saruman, dando un poco de curiosidad más que su desagrado por saber quién tiene la estima que debía ser suya de aquel rebelde Istari.

Kiritsugu se quedó en silencio, mientras miraba la calma después de la tormenta –La reina de Erebor- indico Galadriel con suavidad, mientras una afirmación del ausente Istari confirmaba lo dicho.

-Una mujer- dijo con desagrado Saruman –estas tomando esto en serio- pidió dejando de lado las hostilidades, para concentrarse en el punto por el momento y no ganar más reprimendas de su señora elfo.

Glorfindel recordaba a ese personaje, traído desde Valinor, un mortal… raro evento visto en los puertos grises, después de la llegada del Istari negro, había sido la conmoción ocultándolo bajo la apariencia de su llegada de tierras lejanas para cualquiera que preguntara… aunque extraño, pues su apariencia era de una de la raza de los hombres pero con la esperanza de vida de un enano.

Elrond se rasco la barbilla ignorando lo dicho por su amigo Saruman –es una buena opción- acepto mirando a Emiya, logro conocer a la mujer y era una muy buena estratega, capaz de ganarse el aprecio de quien llegara a conocerla, hasta el punto de lograr el corazón del rey debajo de la montaña, que según sabia había continuado la espera de aquella que fue presente durante la marcha de la compañía… Saber o mejor conocida como la rey de los caballeros, Arturia… leyenda de Erebor y Dale.

Gandalf sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo, había ido a Erebor a esa unión y quedo encantado con la chica, hermosa mujer que provoco la envidia de los mismos elfos silvanos al quedarse con Thorin… con una personalidad demasiado contraria a su amigo Istari y con habilidades que todavía desconocía por razones de paz.

-Crees que Thorin lo aceptara…- Mithrandir dijo divertido –crees que soltara a su señora para ir a esta misión sin el mismo- arqueo la ceja, curioso por la respuesta… sabiendo lo protector que era escudo de roble con su mujer.

-Además que es peligroso- hablo Elrond, mas desde el punto de vista de un marido hacia su mujer… sabía que era una elección buena a pesar de su género, pero si fuera el, no permitiría esa locura.

-Ella ya acepto… -dijo ausente de emoción Emiya, regresando su mirada a la mesa de esa reunión, recibiendo diferentes niveles de asombro.

-No ha informado a su señor- aclaro con un brillo cómplice Galadriel, siendo confirmado por el mismo Helërandir… que pensaba de lo irresponsable que podía ser la chica a pesar de cargar un gran cargo como reina debajo de la montaña.

Emiya recordó cuando le dijo el plan a esa mujer, emocionada por una aventura y con la esperanza de ser de ayuda… pero él la conocía muy bien, pues fue con la única que logro acercarse mejor que cualquier presente (excepto Galadriel, pero ella era porque no se le podía ocultar nada), sabía que tendía a ser descuidada y olvidadiza, cosas que contrastaban con su cargo y vida pasada.

-Ella fue reconocida en el pasado… Saruman- Gandalf siendo amable con el Istari Blanco que refunfuñaba la elección, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo –un nivel heroico… no es así Emiya- pidió al ausente negro, pues el gris solo sabia en general… no a profundidad de los logros pasados que la misma reina guardaba celosamente, solo su rey lo conocía y su amigo lo sabía pues venían de donde mismo.

Kiritsugu salió de su propio mutismo, después de recordar diversas cosas que se decían de ese quien fue un espíritu heroico… traído solo para cumplir sus propósito y como el, tener una nueva vida –Fue conocida como heroína de un reino…- dijo en términos de arda –además de un santo para cierta religión…- comento con ausencia –un mártir- completo, no queriendo describir más a fondo.

-Joan de Arc- Galadriel sonrió enigmáticamente –aunque aquí le llaman… Juana de Arco, reina de Erebor-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, se que esta corto… pero bueno, ya saben Joan se convirtió en reina de Erebor, después que Thorin espero por años el regreso de Saber... creo que di algunas pistas en el epilogo de la primera parte del rey justo, pero no fueron tan obvias como yo lo pense (pues mi hermana me hiso mil interrogaciones despues de que subi el epilogo), asi que concluyo en eso nuestro primer capitulo.

Helërandir… según yo significa peregrino negro, pero solo es una suposición… no soy buena en el idioma, no me maten si no lo es D:

El desagrado de Saruman contra Emiya, bueno aunque el segundo según cambio con Shirou, pero como el mismo dijo… solo el que lo merece ve otra cara del siempre serio hombre.

Bueno Glorfindel en verdad no se que tipo de personalidad tiene, lo pintan como un sabio pero creo que debería tener ese algo que solo muestra con ciertas personas… algo que no mostro en su corta participación en mi primera parte.

Que les parecio el concilio? Se que esta pequeña saga no tiene nada que ver con el señor de los anillos, pero considerando que fue un evento que particularmente se mencionó en ese tiempo… es de suma importancia además creo que me concentre en el "¿Qué pasaría si Emiya hubiera planeado una reconquista?" considerando lo calculador que es.

Saludos a todos los que pidieron continuación del rey justo, no se preocupen… después de esta ya veremos los eventos que se hicieron alusión en el epilogo de la primera parte.

Y para Shirou, ya esta en obra negra el capitulo de caminos cruzados, no desesperéis, quería sacar este nuevo proyecto antes de que me de el bloqueo universal al que tanto tememos los escritores de fics.

Neah20 fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate 2: Camino a Erebor

La figura negra sentada en el filo de un gran ventanal en Rivendel, el agua de cascadas calmantes para cualquier visitante pero no para este que tenía una mirada vacía que se planteaba a analizar el cielo en un intento de olvidar su ultimo sueño, pero era difícil apartarlo de su mente.

Siendo un Istari tenía como una ventaja el poder soportar noches en vela sobre todo cuando ese recuerdo recurrente en su subconsciente salía a flote en sus noches de descanso… esto solo anunciaba que probablemente tendría una semana antes de que pudiera descansar debidamente.

El viento soplo con fuerza, esforzó a cerrar sus ojos para saborear ese silencioso consuelo… aquel vacío que persistió aun con la presencia de Shirou en su vida… aquella vida ya distante… se esforzó en recordarse que ahora tenía una oportunidad de limpiar su consciencia, pero el nombre lo golpeo nuevamente… Irisviel… y con ellos sus palabras…

 _Te maldigo… Emiya Kiritsugu… al dolor… me arrepiento hasta la muerte de haberte conocido… Nunca, te perdonaré…_

-Helërandir- una voz suave llamo su atención salvándolo de la voz de su difunta esposa… o el grial, Glorfindel en todo su esplendor se acercaba a aquel Istari que aunque no mostraba expresión alguna, sabía que lo escuchaba –sus municiones ya han sido entregadas… el herrero espera en su lugar de trabajo- aviso.

Kiritsugu volteo para clavar su oscura mirada en aquel antes capitán de Gondolin–me siento honrado de que un gran señor elfo haga los recados para mí- aseguro con humor, al ponerse de pie para enfrentar el gesto fingido de indignación del alto Eldar.

-Si tu atmósfera no indicara nada oscuro… estoy seguro que más de mi gente tuviera la confianza de acercase a su presencia… Helërandir- contesto con sarcasmo contenido, era verdad pocos elfos tenían la seguridad de acercarse cuando este mago tenía esa amargura rondándolo… estaba seguro que hoy era uno de esos días, que si no fuera el… recibiría una mirada cruel de su parte, como esas que comparte mucho con Saruman.

Emiya entendió la directa bastante obvia, tenia la fortuna de ser uno de los pocos que podían decirle sus verdades, los elfos al ser unos seres bastante perceptivos sabían cuando era oportuno y cuando no molestarlo, algunos parecían incómodos bajo su mirada vacía que ocultaba toda esa sabiduría a la cual según entendió eran característicos de los Istari–Como digas- contesto a la ligera, sin gesto alguno para dirigirse donde sus municiones esperaban.

-No has pensado usar un arco y flecha- cuestiono Glorfindel, acompañándolo a través de todo Rivendel hacia la ubicación de los elfos herreros, miradas curiosas eran ganadas al ver al Istari negro entre su gente… pues era raro sus visitas, esto solo avisaba que algo grande pronto sucedería.

El antes asesino le dio una mirada de reojo, como silenciosa respuesta de que en verdad… no le gustaba la idea ofrecida por su colega de concilio… él tenía sus propias armas, lucho para que la gente de ese nuevo mundo pudiera proveerlos de las municiones necesarias para el mismo modificarlas más tarde con su propia magia –tu sabes que cuento con mi propio estilo-

-Un estilo bastante llamativo… según los rumores- aseguro Glorfindel con rapidez, recordando las miles de historias que rondan de las pocas veces que se ha visto en acción al mago negro… la mayoría de la gente de Dale en aquella aventura en la reconquista de Erebor.

-Una flecha no mata miles de enemigos… un arco no auxilia cuando está roto… una espada no es suficiente para proteger al desvalido- recito como mantra en una voz monótona pero dura, Emiya viajo bastante en la tierra media… recolecto sustancias, descubrió químicos… su "magia" en explosiones era un mito bastante seguro en Arda, pero más sus armas de acero… como eran conocidas sus pistolas y variantes.

El capitán de Gondolin sintió tristeza, pues a su lado estaba una persona que perdió esperanzas y sueños… aunque no fuera abierto sobre ese tema, la manera en que se manejaba en el mundo… lo hacía diferente al resto de los magos, una persona cruel dispuesta a realizar sacrificios con la creencia de "no se pueden salvar a todos"… Glorfindel era sabio, no tanto como Elrond ni Galadriel… pero lo necesario para conocer a la viva imagen de la oscuridad en una persona de bien.

Con eso en mente llegaron al lugar donde un elfo herrero esperaba paciente para la aprobación de un pedido peculiar… no eran espadas, hachas, lanzas o flechas… solo las armas del Istari negro, pequeños proyectiles con un vacío interior para albergar algo desconocido para este… numerosas navajas afiladas pero pequeñas, para ser transportadas entre ropas y esferas también huecas.

-Yo no pedí esto- aseguro con un ceño de molestia el Istari negro, señalando entre sus cosas una gran espada plateada con grabados en sindarin en la hoja con su respectiva funda.

-Pero yo si…- Elrond entro en toda su gloria, sonriendo con paciencia al mago negro que le daba un gesto de severidad por la libertad que se tomó –es un presente… sé que no confías en la espada… pero tómala como un arma de último recurso- aclaro, al tomar dicho sable para juzgar el trabajo… felicitando al herrero por el arma hecha con calidad.

Un suspiro de resignación por parte de Kiritsugu, dando una mirada de advertencia a un Glorfindel que en sus ojos brillaba la diversión de verlo por fin con una espada –Como quiera… señor- indico con ausencia, tomando todas aquellas cosas con cuidado para por fin partir al inicio de su misión.

-Espera…- otra voz detuvo la retirada del mago negro –No entiendo cómo es que siempre olvidas esto…- dijo con tono cansado Gandalf que parecía haber corrido distancias inéditas por todo su gris cabello revuelto y estaba seguro que hojas en su barba estaban pegadas, entregando el báculo de su colega que parecía hasta ahora lo recordaba –amigo mío… toma en serio tu posición de Istari… no lo abandones en Bree- indico con impaciencia.

Kiritsugu tomo la madera oscura de su báculo con indiferencia –Gracias Gandalf- aseguro, pero solo por saber que aquel peregrino gris había viajado hasta Bree adivinando su abandono de aquel inútil bastón… pues el nunca le daba un uso, pero ahora tal vez en Moria… si tendría que tener miles de opciones a la mano.

Mithrandir entrecerró sus ojos, al ver la falta de apego de su colega por su báculo… pero sabía que su amigo era funcional aun sin este –te deseo que la gracia de los valares este contigo… mi amigo- indico, con ganas de el mismo acompañarlo… pero este tenía que viajar, asegurar que la oscuridad este lejos de ciertos lugares.

Una sonrisa arrogante adorno el sobrio rostro de Emiya –no necesito la gracia de los valares… pero agradezco tus deseos- indico al dar la espalda aun ofendido Mithrandir, un Glorfindel divertido por la sequedad de ese intento de humor y un Elrond que miro a los cielos para que los valares no se ofendieran con el rebelde mago… ah sin contar a un intrigado herrero, pues estaba seguro que nadie le pago sus servicios.

XXXXX

Emiya suspiraba el humo de su pipa mientras descansaba en la piedra de aquellas montañas, mirando el cielo y disfrutando de la soledad que la naturaleza ofrecía.

-No quisiera esto… pero debo hacerlo- se dijo así mismo, pues no le agradaba la idea de pedir ayuda a un pasado espíritu heroico… pues aunque cambio con los años, todavía tenía una aversión por aquellos pasados héroes de su mundo.

Juana aunque hubiera sido considerada casi su amiga en arda, todavía tenía ese estigma por el cual el pasado asesino todavía odiaba… pero debía aceptar las cualidades que esta tenia, además que seguramente todavía había habilidades usables para su misión casi suicida.

Suspiro con frustración, esperaba que a su llegada por lo menos esta mujer ya hubiera anunciado su misión y no tener que luchar contra un esposo sobreprotector… ante esto le dio un escalofrió, pues si Thorin era una persona severa y estricta… también era una persona que ponía el bien de sus seres queridos por encima del propio –espero que no sea el caso- gruño en voz baja al tomar sus cosas para seguir el camino.

XXXXX

Radagast miraba con algo de duda a su invitado, como si tratara de conocer de dónde lo había visto… sabía que lo tenía en la punta de su lengua, pero no recordaba el motivo de una llegada tan inesperada… pues además de Gandalf… ahí enfrente de él estaba una persona que sabía confiaba en su juicio a pesar de lo que siempre dice la gente o su apariencia descuidada –Emiya- dijo reconociendo al hasta hace unos minutos extraño.

Kiritsugu le dio una mirada cansada, sabiendo que su colega Istari era demasiado distraído que estaba seguro lo podrían confundir con un mendigo loco –Radagast… espero no molestar- aseguro al momento en que le daban pase a la choza, que aunque en las afueras se viera abandonada… en el interior estaba un ambiente hogareño, algunas aves volaban con soltura y libertad en el techo en evidencia del amor de este por los animales.

-Por supuesto que no… Emiya- aseguro el Pardo con armonía, mientras quitaba una rata de campo de una silla para ofrecerlo a su invitado… que dejaba un costal pesado en el suelo, acomodaba la espada y báculo en el respaldo de su asiento para dejarse caer fatigado de un viaje desde lejos.

-Necesito lo que te di a guardar- aseguro el negro al aceptar una bebida ofrecida por su colega de orden –también te voy a molestar unos días mientras trabajo- pidió, sabiendo que el Pardo no se opondría.

Una sonrisa indulgente adorno el rostro del descuidado mago –No hay problema… amigos como tú o Gandalf son bienvenidos- indico con soltura, pues aunque estaba seguro no entraba en la categoría que el mismo le daba al negro… por la confianza que le dio al pedirle guardar sus armas extrañas y otras cosas en su casa, muy por encima de Saruman o el peregrino gris, era un pase directo para ser considerado un fiel amigo.

Kiritsugu miro como el Pardo desaparecía en una de las habitaciones para buscar lo pedido, pues él sabía que al mago descuidado nadie lo consideraba enserio por lo cual era la mejor opción para guardar sus objetos preciados sin que nadie sospechara… miro la mesa, comenzando su limpieza para vaciar los objetos que pidió en Rivendel, haciéndolo su lugar de trabajo.

-Y ahora que misión tenemos- pidió Radagast al entrar arrastrando un costal, mientras trataba de equilibrarse con otro en el hombro… algunos animales protestaron al ser molestados, pero ignoraron a su amigo para seguir en su vida silvestre dentro de la casa.

Kiritsugu no volteo a verlo, mientras agrupaba las "balas" en diferentes montones para hacerlas para funciones variadas –Moria… reconquistaremos las minas del enano- dijo con ausencia, sin sobresaltarse cuando su colega dejo caer lo que traía en shock.

-Estas seguro- dijo tragando grueso el Pardo –pero… es peligroso- apretó sus manos con nerviosismo, recordando las historias variadas que rondan aquel lugar olvidado de los valares.

El mago negro volteo a observarlo, viendo el sudor que comenzaba a adornar la frente del otro Istari –lo se… pero es una razón mayor para eliminar dicho peligro- aseguro con ausencia, al acercarse para recoger lo que habían tirado… saco de los costales varias armas largas y otras más chicas, para comenzar el mantenimiento y acoplar con mana las diferentes balas eso sin contar las granadas con químicos, que agradeció que el descuido no haya roto nada donde eran contenidos.

Pardo miro al hombre como si fuera el mayor héroe –no solo Gandalf… tú también- dijo saboreando las palabras, miro el suelo con vergüenza pues el a comparación de sus otros colegas no era de ayuda en Arda… una mano se posó en el hombro, llamando su atención para ver los ojos indiferentes del negro.

-Tú tienes tu propio camino… Radagast- Emiya indico con su voz monótona y aburrida, pero en trato de consuelo del mago… odiaba a la gente que se recriminaba, pero más odiaba tener que consolar… pero era algo que le nació desde el momento en que su corazón despertó para su hijo adoptivo –ahora… tengo trabajo que hacer- indico al apartarse, acomodando las armas a lo largo de otro estante.

Se sintió calmado, el corazón del pardo se alzó un poco… comenzando con el auxilio del mago negro en sus diferentes limpiezas o en tener un buen ambiente de trabajo, manteniendo sus animales lejos del negro.

XXXXX

El bosque negro era adornado por diferentes y amenazantes árboles, torcidos con una oscuridad plasmada… pues la huella del Nigromante quedo grabada profundamente en las raíces hasta el punto en que el nombre cambio para dar hincapié al daño.

Emiya descansaba en una de las raíces, recargándose en su casi olvidado báculo (pues Radagast se lo recordó) con dos armas largas a su lado y su espada en el costado, sentía la magia en el aire del rey Thranduil que protegía su territorio con recelo… pero a este no le afectaba, solo le daba lastima a las pobres personas que esto tomaba desapercibido pues podría convertirse en una tumba triste si eras descuidado.

-A que debemos su paso… Helërandir- una voz llamo desde las alturas, dejándose caer pesadamente enfrente del indiferente Istari, que lo miro con un aire aburrido.

-Príncipe Legolas…- saludo al elfo con una breve inclinación –voy hacia Erebor- indico uniformemente, sacando su pipa para comenzar a fumar en la tranquilidad de un silencio vigilado por el rubio.

-No entiendo su fanatismo por eso- dijo Legolas con desagrado por la pipa del ausente Istari que parecía no iba a hablar más de los motivos de su paso por aquellas tierras, al sentarse para curiosear las armas de metal.

-Culpa a Gandalf- aseguro con ironía Emiya sin prestar más atención de la necesaria al tema, mirando con más interés ese árbol enfrente.

-Cuando lo vea… será lo primero en lo que me quejare- sonrió socarronamente el elfo, pues para nadie era indiferente lo distante que era ese mago… pero también el tipo de humor que celebraba, aunque pocos podían ser testigos de un evento como este… él era de esos pocos afortunados –aunque es mejor que esos palillos blancos- recordó aquello que fumaba cuando lo conoció.

–Cuando regresaste- cuestiono al elfo que ahora sostenía una de sus armas para mirarla de cercas, pues sabía que estas llamaban la atención al ser desconocidas en ese mundo… tratando de olvidar el tema de sus cigarros, recordarlos se le hacía agua a la boca.

-La semana anterior…- informo con un suspiro el elfo, abandonando aquel objeto de su curiosidad en su lugar, pues su tiempo con los dunedain se había agotado, extrañaba su casa aunque el apego por esos mortales siempre quedara en su corazón–Estel pregunto por ti- dijo con voz extrañada, pues no sabía cuál era el apego para ese distante hombre de parte de su joven amigo.

El istari negro sonrió, pues a ese heredero de Isildur lo conoció de joven… vio reflejado a su hijo en este, él puede tener el halago de ser el único que en verdad conocía su lado suave –si vuelves… dile que haga su mejor esfuerzo… no por nadie… sino por el- aconsejo con aspereza.

Un breve ceño fruncido paso por el gesto del pulcro elfo, notando esa suavidad que infructuosamente trato de esconder su negro acompañante –lo dices como si no te fuéramos a ver- índico con sospecha.

-Nunca está de más prevenir- aseguro con un encogimiento de hombros, suspirando el humo calmante de su vicio (aunque seguía extrañando sus cigarros).

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ambos personajes con diferentes personalidades pero que expresaban una sabiduría por su propia mano pero de diferentes edades –es cierto los rumores…- pidió ya después de tiempo el elfo, con un tono de suave para dar a mostrar lo dudoso que estaba de sacar dicho tema –el rey parece no estar dispuesto… mi padre tampoco le agrada la idea- informo al mirar el cielo que oscurecía conforme el silencio de esa platica se expandía.

Un resoplido por parte del mago negro –sabía que esa mujer no sabría manejar ese tema…- aseguro, suspirando en resignación… una premonición de futuras molestias le hacían doler la cabeza y daban ganas de retirarse con su poca paciencia de lo que promete ser una pelea segura.

-Creo que ella lo dijo de una manera tan natural… que estoy seguro que si no sabríamos el tipo de lugar al que van… podía pasar como un viaje de campo relajante- sonrió Legolas, conociendo la reina de Erebor que era tan jovial casi como un mediano.

Era de los pocos mortales al cual Thranduil respetaba, por lo cual su padre había mostrado su molestia de dejarla ir... casi tan protector como si fuera una hija propia (después de todo ella paso años con su gente antes de ir a Erebor)... y no ayudaba el hecho que el mismo Thorin era similar de terco.

-Lo entiendo... y adivino la importancia con la que ella lo manejo- Emiya se imagino la situación -estoy seguro que saco el tema solo porque se acordó- acuso, por el resoplido del elfo era probable que el mismo pensara igual.

-Suerte... con lo que promete ser una prueba mas difícil que su mismo viaje a Moria- indico burlón cuando uno de sus guardias salia entre las sombras, como aviso que era hora de regresar a reportar a su rey... que seguramente estaría interesado en que pronto la reina de Erebor marcharía.

Emiya miro la espalda del elfo, que subió con agilidad las ramas de los arboles para desaparecer en la oscuridad... opto por sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, después de tiempo en un sueño liviano.

XXXXX

Dale era una ciudad armoniosa, nada a comparación como lo recordaba de primera impresión en aquel pasado donde salvo a su gente del ataque orco durante la reconquista de Erebor… la edificación se alzaba orgullosa, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro… con su destrucción y abandono ya como historia para sus niños y futuras generaciones.

-Bienvenido... Peregrino negro- saludo un hombre mayor que se notaba el esfuerzo que aplicaba para caminar a su encuentro, su edad no quitaba la sombra de la grandeza que celebro hace años.

-Gracias... Bain hijo de Bardo- respondió con educación el ausente mago negro, manteniendo cerca sus pertenencias y asegurándose de no olvidar su báculo o espada en algún rincón olvidado.

Una sonrisa del que conoció como niño, aquel apegado al asesino del dragón y descendiente de Girion.

-No deberías estar aquí...- regaño levemente Emiya, sabiendo la condición del anciano que predecía le quedaba días antes de partir a un descanso eterno.

-Como perder de saludarte... seguramente no te molestarías en verme- adivino el anciano mientras caminaban por las calles cuyos curiosos miraban al dúo, pues el viejo ya no salia de su hogar y muchos solo esperaban la noticia de su fallecimiento.

Emiya no hiso alusión de tener una platica, manteniendo el silencio... el sabia que la esperanza de vida entre los hombres era escasa, sobre todo con enfermedades y su medicina que podía rivalizar con la edad media de regreso a casa.

Mas adelante, Kiritsugu observo a un hombre imponente, austero con su cabello hasta los hombros en rizos castaños vestido de pieles con un aire de respeto -Brand hijo de Bain- saludo al pasarlo de largo, para continuar su avance a lo que predice sera un encuentro bastante tenso con los enanos.

Brand miro interrogante y algo molesto de que su padre estuviera fuera de la cama, pero miro al acompañante sabiendo que su progenitor era terco... pero muy apegado al frió peregrino negro, después de todo es el recuerdo de aquella época dorada donde Bardo I reivindico su legado de rey... suspiro siguiendo su propia rutina de gobierno.

-Tienes una misión peligrosa en manos- aseguro Bain con voz cansada mientras se detenía en las fronteras de su ciudad, donde podían ver el reino enano en su grandeza recuperada.

Una mirada ausente de los ojos oscuros indicaron que el mismo ya sabia eso -es necesario... - dijo secamente.

-Yo probablemente ya no este a tu regreso... porque estoy seguro que lograras esto- dijo con confianza el anciano mientras el mago negro continuaba su caminata a la ciudad de Erebor.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu se abrió camino pesadamente para subir, las flores y el pasto bien cuidado comenzaban a adornar las orillas del sendero siendo el jardín de la reina lo primero que cualquier visitante podría apreciar... algo que los enanos no eran conocidos, pero por ella lo habían permitido.

Las grandes puertas de Erebor se cernían amenazantes a pesar del verde valle, ahí unas estatuas enorme custodiaban la puerta para mostrar la calidad del trabajo en piedra de lo que son famosos los enanos.

Emiya se detuvo a observarlas con detenimiento, en toda sus visitas nunca se cansaba de apreciar el arte de la piedra... con silencio mientras el viento golpeaba con levedad azotando su gabardina negra... juzgo del lado izquierdo la tallada con las características del sobrino caído, Fili con su espada de piedra clavada en el suelo viendo al horizonte con una expresión digna de su linaje de Durin... en sus tonos de piedra y bastante detallada.

Pero la personificación del lado derecho en una posición similar al enano caído, la mujer cuya grandeza trataron de plasmar con excalibur entre sus manos y una vista temeraria al horizonte... una leve mueca de desagrado paso por el inexpresivo rostro del mago, pues el la recordaba bien... una de las personas que el fallo con sus creencias... Arturia Pendragon también había dejado huella en la historia de ese mundo... la estatua en su honor era prueba de ello.

-Que haces aqui- una voz gruesa llego desde las puertas, bajando la mirada del mago negro para cumplir con el llamado... ahí enfrente de el, estaba Thorin Escudo de Roble, con mas canas pintadas pero que no amedrentaban su aire de grandeza... vestido como su linaje y posición lo indica... era momento de enfrentar al rey debajo de la montaña... o en su papel de marido protector.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno aqui otro capitulo algo corto (segun yo), se que la estoy haciendo de emocion pero queria demostrar las diferentes conexiones que realizo Kiritsugu en Arda o parte de ellas... quiera o no.

Todos sabemos que Kiritsugu si sobrevive... pero en esta linea de tiempo, todavia no lo sabe.

Sobre la religion, se que en la tierra media no manejan tal cosa... solo expresan de la existencia de los valares, pero en verdad no es tanto como para ser culto o cosas como la que nosotros estamos acostumbrados... sobre eso hablare en el siguiente capitulo, pues ahora si pasara Joan en toda su gracia.

No voy a expresar como fue su asimilacion en la tierra media, pero todo sabemos que Juana de Arco tiene una personalidad amistosa... asi que solo he dado menciones de algunas amistades que realizo, tratare de ir mas a fondo de esto en el siguiente capitulo... o solo menciones, pues es de Kiritsugu el fic.

Las mejoras de Erebor, dos estatuas custodiando las puertas de la misma... de un lado tenemos la que esta en honor de Fili, sobrino de Thorin y caido en la batalla... del otro esta Saber o Arturia, asesina de Dragones y leyenda de Dale junto a Erebor.

Que les parecio... Shirou, espero que sea de tu agrado y paciencia en cuanto al tema religioso... en cambio, con "caminos cruzados" tengo algo preparado para Galadriel, asi que no te apures porque la maneje como una persona intocable y sobre Klaud, bueno tengo que dar mencion a los orgullos magullados XD pero seguro que si la aprecian ah y sobre tu pregunta... tengo algo planeado para nuestro 9 espectros, paciencia.

Neah20 fuera... agradezco lecturas, review, follow y favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate 3: Camino a Moria

El atardecer estaba despuntando en el horizonte, un hermoso panorama para los que habitaban en la altura de Erebor, un viento suave soplo algunas hojas de aquel jardín que adornaba la base de dos estatuas conmemorativas... pero ahí dos figuras seguían en silencio, uno incomodo cabe decir.

Kiritsugu se mantuvo firme aun a pesar del pesado gesto de su recibidor, pues para el mago negro le era ajeno cualquier desplante, todo sentimiento era inútil cuando se esta en medio de una misión... era lo básico que había aprendido durante sus años de entrenamiento.

Thorin seguía enfrente de este con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada dura, no se había movido de su posición, casi podía confundirse con una estatua si no fuera por la diferencia de tamaño de las que escoltaban la puerta de Erebor y el color vivo de las pieles que vestía... el enano rey pasaría a ser uno de ellos por su falta de movimiento y pestañeo.

-Saludos... Thorin rey debajo de la montaña- aseguro el negro con educación pero una frialdad en esa cortesía que hacia escalofríos para cualquiera que pudiera ser testigo de ese intercambio.

-Emiya...- corto el rey con su voz haciendo eco, firme aun a pesar de los años, observando con crueldad al mago para notar lo que traía cargado -Ella espera- aseguro al dar la espalda en una silenciosa invitación para entrar.

-Debo estar halagado que el mismo rey venga a recibirme- indico con ausencia el mago negro, metiendo una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina para darle una mirada apreciativa al rey.

Una poblada ceja de Thorin se arqueo ante el comentario, solo volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro y sin detener el paso -No estoy para tus palabras- gruño, no entrando al discurso por el cual también había cambiado con Glorfindel en Rivendel en el pasado.

Emiya no parecía intrigado por el evidente cambio de actitud, pues a pesar que sentía la adversidad del hombre, también notaba que al parecer estaba en apoyo a la idea de reconquista... _bueno podía haber reaccionado peor_... pensó con gracia para si mismo.

El silencio tenso se instalo en los dos mientras atravesaban las grandes puertas de la ciudad después de saludar a los centinelas de seguridad que estaban por encima de las cabezas de las estatuas, donde una gran sala se abría paso en lo que fue un mercader que seguía operando activamente... ahí miles de miradas curiosas se posicionaron en los que entraban... susurros evidentes eran intercambiados entre la multitud de enanos ansiosos por lo que esto era preludio.

Para el Mago negro este era un lugar bastante hermoso, la caverna era adornada por un sinfín de pasadizos donde seguramente se encontraban colonias de enanos... pilares tallados con historias pasadas o recientes de reconquistas, salieron del área publica para llegar a un pasillo custodiado por guardias -este es el área del rey- pregunto después de tiempo, este estaba vacío solo miles de estatuas de antepasados engalanaban las orillas.

-Juana se encuentra en su lugar de oración- dijo cortante Thorin, no contestando la pregunta lanzada por el peregrino.

Kiritsugu simplemente mantuvo el silencio, no dando importancia al ser desechado en su cuestión, regresando a solo escuchar el resonar de sus pisadas y el chocar de su báculo en la piedra... llegando a una sala amplia donde al fondo un tapiz engalanaba en recuerdo de la marcha de la compañía, 5 puertas eran visibles entre la roca en lo costados mientras una solitaria justo debajo de la historia grabada en tela.

Otra comitiva de guardias se inclinaron en respeto a su rey, continuando por una de la izquierda, otro pasillo pero al final de este era una entrada diferente... carecía de puerta, solo era un arco con una cruz encima de esta.

Mientras todo el viaje ocurría, ausentemente el peregrino negro pensaba en lo que el arribó de Joan trajo consigo... ella era devota, fiel religiosa si se lo preguntaban... solo explico un poco el termino religión y lo que esto conllevaba para el que preguntara en Arda (que especialmente eran los elfos curiosos) pero nunca tuvo la intención de imponerla, aunque se lo enseño a los herederos de durin que son sus hijos.

Ahí era una sala, donde un altar hecho de piedra estaba en el fondo... una alfombra azul era el camino al altar... por algún tipo de artimaña enana, una ventana iluminada con cristales preciosos alumbraban por los costados mientras 4 figuras hincadas justo enfrente del cristo, aunque algunas alusiones a valares también descansaban como agradecimiento de la reina por su vida nueva (aunque este solo era de conocimiento de la familia real).

Emiya se abstuvo de sonreír, si fuera de vuelta en su mundo... estaba segura que tacharían a Joan como hereje por poner figuras ajenas al dios que se adoraba ahí, pero como pensó con anterioridad... este era una acción que realizaban por amor a la reina de Erebor, aquí no había vaticano para imponerse y corregir algo que se hiso solo por ella.

-Juana... ha llegado Emiya- Thorin hablo al acercarse con suavidad para interrumpir los suaves rezos de su familia, por momentos la dureza de sus gestos se suavizo para tocar el hombro de su pareja.

La rubia con una trenza larga volteo para ofrecer una sonrisa deslumbrante al rey, luego dirigió su mirada de un azul al recién llegado que inclino en reconocimiento a la mujer, vestía digno de su rango noble aunque de una manera humilde que la hacia lucir imponente -EY EMIYA- dijo con felicidad al ponerse de pie, dando un beso en la frente del austero hombre que era su compañero de vida... para ir directo hacia el mago, ofreciendo su mano en un saludo que fue aceptado.

El mago juzgo las pocas canas que el cabello rubio del antes espíritu tenia, donde se demostraba su mortalidad, Thorin suspiro a sus espaldas para acercarse seguido de sus hijos que aun con la seriedad se notaba el brillo curioso.

-Bienvenido... Istari Emiya- saludo el mayor de los hijos, ya con la complexión de un hombre pero para los estándares de un enano todavía era demasiado joven... con solo 17 primaveras.

Thrain III en honor al padre del ahora líder, con los rasgos de Thorin y su propia personalidad seria, aunque los ojos de su madre y la altura un poco mayor que esta (podía pasar como de la raza de los hombres, por su falta de cabello facial pues tenia una barba menor y altura superior), digno heredero de reyes pues ya era un maestro en estrategia como su progenitora y líder nato como su padre.

-Hola- saludaron al unísono las princesas gemelas, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de su padre por su jovialidad y falta de educación... aunque tuvo que suspirar pues su mujer solo sonrió en aprobación al saludo amistoso... ellas eran tan solo 15 primaveras.

Miguel y Gabriel, podrían ser nombres masculinos... pero en el estándar de Arda, ni siquiera existen, en honor a arcángeles. Jóvenes hermosas con un gran parecido a su madre, la diferencia era su cabello oscuro y ojos de su padre, al igual que el mayor podría confundirse como parte de la raza de los hombres.

Los principes lanzaban miradas admiradas a las armas que traía consigo el mago negro, además del báculo y su espada que hubiera sido suficiente para Gandalf... este traía extrañezas como las historias cuentan.

-Podemos hablar en la sala del trono- aseguro Thorin, indicando la retirada de sus hijos de manera silenciosa que obedecieron en instantes.

El silencio en el trio se llevo a cabo para hacer su camino por los pasillos de piedra, Emiya tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar nuevamente el camino hacia la sala principal donde ya no había mercaderes, la noche se podía observar en las grandes puertas... optando por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al área donde el trono de piedra descansaba.

-Todo esta listo para partir Kiritsugu- aseguro con una seriedad que no era característica la reina de Erebor, siendo la única que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando solo el sonido de sus pasos por aquel extenso pasillo.

-Esto será un viaje peligroso Joan- aseguro el peregrino negro, optando por usar su nombre ingles -me han dicho que tu descuido trajo problemas con el rey- acuso de manera severa.

-Bueno... yo...- se rasco la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo, pues la mirada helada de su pareja era la evidencia de lo acertado de la acusación.

-Ella solo pidió la ayuda... pero se le "olvido" decirme para que- gruño Thorin al llegar a la sala del trono, donde una comitiva ya esperaba... al parecer conscientes de que dicha reunión se llevaría acabo en la llegada del mago -me entere de los verdaderos motivos hace apenas 3 semanas- indico al sentarse en el trono de roca, que ahora era acompañado por otro similar para su señora.

-Bien... estamos presentes los que estaremos en la reconquista de Moria- cambio el tema Juana nerviosamente, pues el aura de su rey estaba de una forma que le hacia recordar un padre regañando a su hijo de la manera silenciosa.

Kiritsugu no mostro interés en ver quienes eran los presentes, pero tenia una leve sospecha de los involucrados... obligatoriamente están todos los que conformaban la antigua compañía de Thorin, aunque pocos irían en verdad.

-Entonces esta seguro de lo que vamos a hacer- pidió una voz a espaldas del peregrino, pues este se encontraba justo enfrente de donde descansaba la realeza de Erebor.

-Por su puesto... Señora Tauriel- contesto escuetamente Emiya, sin dirigirle la mirada a la elfo ahora noble entre los enanos por su matrimonio con Kili, que se encontraba a su lado... este a comparación de su mujer, tenia los pasos de los años que lo habían madurado.

-Tenemos que ser prudentes- una voz cansada aseguro con sabiduría.

-Lo seremos, señor Balin... es la razón por la cual necesito la ayuda de su reina- indico Emiya, pudo notar que se tenso Thorin ante la mención al parecer no cómodo con la elección.

Juana noto esto, tomando la mano de su señor para calmarlo -esto lo haremos para tomar algo que perteneció a ustedes...- indico con confianza, dando una mirada a todo su alrededor -no importa cuanto nos tome, reconquistaremos ese lugar para tener un futuro para nuestras jóvenes generaciones- sonrió suavemente para sus súbditos.

Thorin le aligeraba el corazón las palabras de su señora, pero aun el recuerdo de su intento donde perdió a su padre y gano su titulo de escudo de roble seguían plagando sus sueños... el había dicho su miedo, temía que su amada no regresara.

-Tendremos un plan para cuando llegue el momento de la reconquista- aseguro Juana para lanzarle una mirada a Emiya, que afirmo silenciosamente.

-Hasta el momento... tengo materiales necesarios- informo Emiya, algunas miradas interesadas fueron lanzadas a sus armas de acero y adivinando que traería otras artimañas dignas de un Istari cuya leyenda en Dale era sonada.

Emiya se mantuvo en silencio, adivinando el problema que tenia escudo de roble para la misión... pero nuevamente tenia que admitir la habilidad que tenia esa mujer para levantar corazones y convencer a la gente a ceder ante el plan... que para muchos era suicida.

-Marcharan en el amanecer dentro de dos días... preparen lo necesario- pidió Thorin como orden para su gente -este reino será conquistado... para ser gobernados por Balin junto a Kili como heredero- informo para concluir esta breve reunión.

Kiritsugu estaba asombrado, el estaba preparado para una lucha de voluntades contra el rey... Legolas le había advertido de una forma en que pensaba seria un infierno para que soltaran a Joan para esta misión... suspiro al ser guiado para una habitación donde descansar, ahora le pesaba sus armas que había cargado mucho tiempo, aunque satisfecho de no haber abandonado su signo de Istari en algún desconocido lugar de Erebor... pronto seria la marcha para ir a Moria.

XXXXX

Una brisa fresca ofrecía el día siguiente de la reunión, dentro de Erebor era un hervidero de emoción por la aventura ya confirmada ha realizar dentro de pocos días, para alguien que disfrutaba de la soledad no era un lugar bueno para pensar... saliendo de la montaña ignorando preguntas de enanos curiosos.

Emiya miraba con ausencia el paisaje que conformaba el jardín de la reina, saco su pipa para empezar a razonar en uno de los banquillos de piedra, a sus espaldas la estatua de Saber... podían pasar nuevamente por la casa de Radagast y recoger otras armas además de sus granadas, pues aunque portaba consigo dos de sus armas largas... había dejado la mayoría en el hogar del pardo... pues eran cosas que no traería paseando.

-Esto podría ser un viaje sin regreso- una voz cansada vino a interrumpir su soledad, Emiya no tuvo la necesidad de voltear para encararlo sabiendo quien era.

-Cree que no lo se...- dijo indiferente, exhalando un poco de su humo con parsimonia... su vista perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía Dale desde ese punto.

Balin suspiro, para sentarse al lado del mago negro -solo me da lastima para aquellos que no han vivido los años que yo- informo con pesar el anciano enano, pues a pesar del cansansio de la edad aun estaba mostrando fortaleza.

-De que sirve vivir tantos años... a veces eso no es vida- dijo cortante el negro, sin voltear a ver el gesto lamentable del anciano por dicho comentario.

-Supongo que lo dice por vivencias- indico con suavidad el enano, exhalando un aire que no sabia que contenía... ese peregrino negro siempre era un misterio, era tan distante y ajeno a mostrar algún sentimiento humilde... un Istari por completo diferente a Gandalf.

Emiya no contesto ese ultimo comentario, seria doloroso replicar... porque para su desgracia, fue este su verdadera amargura... no importara los años que viviera, eso no era vida.

-Solo desearía que Dain también viniera- indico al ver el cielo, pues dicho enano había regresado a su hogar... negó vivir en Erebor, pero mantuvo el pueblo enano que habían desarrollado durante su exilió cuando el Dragón ataco.

-Como le fue durante su viaje a la comarca- pidió el mago negro, no dispuesto a entrar en platicas sentimentales, donde un viejo añoraba la juventud o lamentaba sacrificios futuros de dichos jóvenes -He de suponer que viven en la dulce ignorancia de ser hobbits- dijo de manera acida, con un brillo de burla en sus oscuros ojos al recordar dichas criaturas.

Balin compartió una sonrisa -Bilbo esta feliz con su vida actual, tiene bajo su cuidado a un sobrino que adopto como propio- recordó con cariño su reciente visita, donde se pusieron al corriente con sus vidas... aunque no le dijo el nombre de la actual reina, como castigo por sus años de abandono a la compañía.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu apretaba con fuerza su báculo, dando la espalda a la comitiva de despedida del reino enano con ausencia a la deriva en el aire limpio de un amanecer, opaco cada risa o llanto que provenía de los familiares... sumergiéndose en un silencio inducido por sus habilidades envidiables de concentración.

Los sueños nuevamente lo persiguieron la noche anterior pero ahora era el lamento de un lancer atravesado por su propia arma, aquellos nobles gestos deformados por el dolor e infinito odio por ser victima de un acto sin honor... por su culpa.

 _Imperdonable… ¡que mi sangre manche sus sueños!… ¡Que tu deseo se convierta en desastre! ¡Al caer en la sartén del infierno, no olvides la furia de Diarmuid!_

Cerro sus ojos, el viento nuevamente era su modo de consuelo silencioso mientras buscaba su pipa para calmarse esos nervios al recordar los ojos sangrantes de un espíritu heroico que lo maldijo.

Lamentarse de actos pasados no era su forma de ser, pero a pesar de esa nueva vida... aquellos recuerdos lo seguían persiguiendo y lo perseguirán hasta que su existencia descanse en un mundo en paz, pues no estaba seguro que había mas allá de la muerte... esperaba que no fuera otro mundo como le sucedió al final de su antigua vida, no soportaría otro largo periodo con sus recuerdos.

Se rasco el cabello oscuro que se esforzaba por mantener corto, a pesar que en Arda la moda era tenerlo largo o algo por el estilo, negó fervientemente mientras sus gestos no mostraban los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza... cualquiera que lo viera solo vería tranquilidad y ausencia de algún sentimiento.

-Espero que la traigas de regreso- una voz ruda vino a sus espaldas, Emiya solo volteo a verlo por encima de su hombro sin molestarse en voltearse.

-Yo no hago promesas- corto cruelmente el mago negro a Thorin Escudo de roble, que endureció su gesto ante la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

-Yo no rogare nada de ti...- contraataco con ira contenida el rey enano, mientras a su espalda su esposa se despedía de sus hijos -pero si ella no regresa... no te molestes en poner un pie en este lugar- amenazo seriamente.

Una hueca sonrisa adorno el gesto sin expresión del hombre de negro -Es hora de irnos- alzo la voz, para comenzar su caminata para pasar por Dale... iniciando su peregrinaje a las minas del enano, dejando a un rey enano hirviendo de ira.

Kiritsugu no sabia que decir, entendía los sentimientos protectores del rey debajo de la montaña... pero era idiota pensar que todos regresarían con bien, no era inocente pensando que todo terminaría con un final feliz... esos no existen... esto llevaría un sacrificio, aunque todavía desconocía el futuro pago para deshacerse de un nido de la oscuridad.

-Entiendo que esa promesa es imposible de sostener- la voz seria de Juana le vino por un lado, al ponerse al corriente para liderar aquel grupo... ahora con su traje de guerra de su antiguo puesto como lider del ejercito real frances, que era un vestido azul blindado de algunas partes, con guanteletes de acero hasta los codos, sus pisadas eran pesadas por las protecciones que tenia, coronada como reina... espada en la cintura y un estandarte que traía el escudo del linaje de Durin consigo.

-Es bueno saber que por lo menos entiendes los peligros que enfrentaremos- aseguro Kiritsugu con sequedad, la brisa trajo miles de pétalos como despedida de su reina.

-Fui un mártir... estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme- respondió en susurro la antes santa, para asegurarse que ninguno de sus súbditos escucharan... pues estaba segura que ellos pensaban de diferente forma -no me engaño con falsas posibilidades- indico con ojos calculadores.

-Por algo lideraste un ejercito en el pasado... _Doncella de Orleans-_ expreso su titulo que gano en el antiguo mundo, observando el brillo decidido que extrañamente mostraba... solo en tiempo de necesidad esos ojos brillaban tan fríamente como en Arturia Pendragon.

-Por supuesto... asesino de magos- contesto con frialdad la reina de Erebor, ambos compartirían el juego de burlas de sus vidas pasadas que pocos conocen.

XXXXX

Un fuerte viento traía consigo la advertencia de una noche fría, moviendo de manera oscura los arboles del bosque negro, los enanos cruzaban sin temor pues desde el nombramiento de Juana como reina los lazos con dichos elfos eran excelentes... aunque los recuerdos para aquellos que estuvieron en la compañía eran difíciles de olvidar.

-Esto es emocionante- alardeo Kili con una gran sonrisa, siendo parte de dicha comitiva... por fin tenia la oportunidad de una aventura, que contara a su primogénito a su regreso.

-Fili adorara las historias- reconoció Ori, recordando a dicho niño de su colega... con 5 primaveras, un enano pelirrojo que promete ser mas alto que su padre por sus genes elficos, aunque tenia los rasgos enanos.

-También Tauriel- Joan entro a la conversación, incluyendo a su amiga de armas -no olvidemos a mis hijos- hiso un puchero, pues sus hijos adoraran sus historias.

-Quien olvidaría a nuestros prometedores príncipes- alardeo Dori con orgullo, pues esos jóvenes eran la siguiente generación.

Emiya ignoro las conversaciones ruidosas de su compañía, Ori, Dori, Balin y Kili conversaban de los príncipes e hijo del ultimo con Joan... que si no fuera por saber su pasado, el mago estaba seguro que podía confundirse con un enano por lo alborotadora que se comportaba.

Tenían consigo un grupo considerable de enanos preparados para la lucha, algo que tenia que admitir era bueno... pues era a lo que iban, a reconquistar.

-Aman*- una voz llamo dentro de las sombras deteniendo cualquier conversación, pues el brillo de los ojos de la rubia era felicidad pura.

-LEGOLAS- grito con emoción al lanzarse a una figura entre las sombras -porque no fuiste a reportarte cuando regresaste- regaño al soltarlo, dándole una mirada lastimada.

-Bueno... tenia cosas que hacer- aseguro el príncipe del bosque negro con una sonrisa divertida a la mujer que todavía colgaba de su cuello.

-Y Ada- cuestiono Juana al soltar al príncipe, sentándose en una raíz ante las miradas aburridas del resto de los enanos... pues una cosa eran las alianzas, otra muy distinta que apreciaran la compañía de un elfo... algunos rencores no se olvidan fácilmente (o sentimientos de competitividad).

Kiritsugu suspiro, pues ahí iban los hermanos adoptivos a conversar animadamente , aunque se preguntaba ¿Los elfos se dan libertades de bautizar a toda la gente indiscriminadamente? Por todos los nombres que reparten independientemente si ya tenían uno-tomen un descanso- ordeno secamente, al recargarse en un árbol para sacar su pipa... recargo su báculo y armas largas a su lado, ignorando las risas de su co-lider.

Emiya se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras un plato de guiso le era ofrecido por parte de Balín que compartió su silencio... era entendible que la mujer se sintiera tan apegada a los elfos, pues había pasado su tiempo con los silvanos y Dunadan antes de asentarse en Erebor.

XXXXX

Radagast los despedía animosamente, pues el peregrino solitario siempre le alegraba las visitas a su casa... algunos enanos estaban extrañados por la decisión del negro de guardar sus armas con alguien que inspira desconfianza, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar sus maneras de actuar.

Un grupo de Beornidas los habían ubicado y por petición del peregrino pardo los estaban escoltando hasta la frontera suroeste de sus terrenos... criaturas de mayor tamaño que los hombres, que eran liderados por el hijo de Beorn.

-Peregrino Negro- reconoció el joven Grimbeorn con extrañeza, pues no se lo habían topado cuando entro al bosque negro... siendo que tenían que pagar para usar su camino por cuestión que ellos protegían y mantenían libre para viajeros.

-Grimbeorn hijo de Beorn- saludo con educación tanto Juana como Emiya, dando sus respetos para dicho ejemplar que mantenía el carácter salvaje de su padre.

-Mi señora- saludo con respeto el joven cambia pieles, reconociendo el noble que estaba enfrente de este... por respeto a ella se mantendría las preguntas para el negro del como burlo su guardia.

Lo enanos nuevamente agradecian a su reina, pues los lazos interminables que hiso durante sus viajes antes de establecerse les habían abierto infinitas puertas... siendo escoltados en silencio (bueno solo los enanos platicaban).

-Sus armas de acero son curiosas- aseguro Kili con interés despues de un rato para el mago, pues no solo traía las largas sino que unas mas pequeñas acompañaban la espada en la cintura del mago negro debajo de su ropa oscura extraña eso sin contar el misterioso costal que ahora cargaba en su hombro, sonaba con cada paso como si cosas metálicas chocaran.

-Curiosas pero efectivas- contesto Juana con un guiño, pues ella a comparación del resto estaba familiarizada con dichos artefactos... aunque no eran de la época de su vida, ella tenia conocimientos como servant.

-Peligrosas también... si no se saben manejar- interrumpió con un tono aburrido Emiya, con una amenaza oculta en ese simple comentario.

Miradas incomodas se intercambiaron los enanos, captando dicha advertencia oculta de manera maestra... optando por pasar la voz de que nadie tocara las pertenencias del mago negro por pura curiosidad.

Balin lanzo miradas preocupadas al par de lideres que platicaban (aunque este intercambio solo era por parte de su reina, el hombre solo se limitaba a escuchar y hasta eso dudaba)-no pondrán en peligro la mina... verdad- cuestiono con temor, pues recordaba esas explosiones que engalanaron aquella vez que fue su llegada salvando Dale de la lucha de los 5 ejércitos.

Emiya le respondió el gesto, pero este solo mostro blancura... carente de un significado real -es acaso que usted duda de mis propios planes...- pregunto con voz peligrosa deteniendo su caminata para enfrentar el grupo de enanos, que si no fuera por terquedad temblarían ante la mirada oscura hueca de alguna emoción.

-El debió de haber pensado en eso desde el principio... Balin- la voz tranquilizadora de Juana lleno aquel tenso silencio, dando palmadas al hombre de negro que se volteo para continuar la caminata constante.

Un suspiro de alivio por parte del anciano enano, que al ser victima directa de la mirada pudo conocer y sentir la frialdad... prometiendo internamente no provocar nuevamente la molestia de dicho Istari, pues si esto era con eso... no quería imaginárselo enojado por completo.

XXXXX

Los dias pasaron con rapidez, la tensión del peligro que espera su llegada se podía sentir en cada enano presente con cada paso que daban a su destino, ni siquiera los Beornidas parecían confiados cuando se enteraron del motivo, o mejor dicho aclararon el rumor de la reconquista de Moria.

-Suerte mis amigos- aseguro Grimbeorn al despedirlos en sus fronteras suroestes, con un gesto de pesar al pensar que muchos de esos que partían no regresarían.

-Gracias Grimbeorn- aseguro Juana con humildad, dando una sonrisa sincera al cambia pieles que acepto confiado antes de ordenar a su gente el regreso al norte.

Emiya nunca trato de conversar, a menos que fuera sobre la misión o que Joan platicara, pues el no regresaba la atención debidamente... dedicándose a la preparación de sus armas, afilando pequeñas navajas que ocultaba entre sus ropas hasta su propia espada elfica, claro que en cada parada alguien recordaba al mago que su báculo lo había dejado olvidado.

-Como es que siempre se le olvida- se quejo Kili al haber sido el que obtuvo aquel pedazo de madera salvándolo del olvido de su dueño.

-El no funcionaba con uno de estos...- respondió con misterio Juana, disfrutando de la incertidumbre de los enanos que escucharon la platica -es por eso que siempre lo olvida... se lo entregaron como símbolo de su raza... pero el es tan útil con este o sin el- informo con diversión.

Un misterio mas resuelto, pensó Balin para si mismo mientras Kili y Ori intentaban sacar mas información de su reina de aquel mago que los custodiaba hacia la mina del enano.

Emiya lanzo una mirada aburrida a la reina de Erebor, como una amenaza fría de que si continuaba por ese rumbo... el también se vengaría diciendo algunos detalles de su vida... pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Juana entendió que era preferible mantenerse callada, si no quería que algo quedara expuesto... tuvo que aceptar que su acompañante le gustaba amenazar y tenia con que para su mala suerte -esta bien- levanto sus manos en signo de rendición, hasta ese momento los dos interrogadores se dieron cuenta de la mirada a muerte que eran dirigidos no solo a su reina... si no a ellos mismos, tragando sus preguntas sin responder.

XXXXX

El viento daba escalofríos, pero esto solo acompañaba el aire melancólico de Kiritsugu que observaba ausente las diferentes luna conforme los días avanzaban, silente apreciación de algo que era un vigilante de arda... un satélite que no se preocupaba por lo que estuviera pasando con los habitantes de esa tierra.

Emiya aspiro el aroma a tierra, el sabia que pronto podrían ver la piedra trabajada... pronto estarían en aquel reino abandonado de los enanos... y aunque Galadriel trato de alivianar el hecho de un Balrog, el sabia que era una probabilidad alta... después de todo el daño de Durin habita ese lugar y es probable que sea una de esas criaturas.

Juana se sentó a su lado, para compartir un poco de silencio que al poco tiempo rompió -estamos a un día de nuestro destino- atino a decir con seriedad.

-Un destino que nos espera entre la oscura piedra- afirmo Emiya, pues era algo que no le gustaba del reino enano... el que estuviera bajo piedra.

La reina abrazo sus propias piernas, para descansar la barbilla en sus rodillas... mirando a los enanos que trataban de alivianar el propio ambiente, conscientes de la montaña que se acercaba conforme avanzaron.

-Tu sabes que esto podías evitarlo- Emiya cerro sus ojos, para recargarse en la roca que ahora funcionaria como su respaldo.

Joan negó levemente -y tu sabes que no podría quedarme fuera de esto... no solo regrese para una vida... lo sabes- aseguro ausente de su carisma, inclinando su cabeza un poco cuando Kili se cayo por culpa de otro enano.

-Pero eso no se lo dijiste a tu rey- acuso irónico sin molestarse en cumplir con el rostro de la acusada.

-El no necesitaba saber eso- suspiro la reina de Erebor, pues no podía decirle a su pareja de que su obligación no solo era por los enanos... si no por arda.

-En verdad eres toda una mártir- aseguro burlón el de negro, recordando lo que le dijo al salir de Erebor.

Juana volteo los ojos ante lo dicho, maldiciendo en lo bajo para sumergirse en un silencio donde el festejo de los enanos era lo único que se escuchaba.

XXXXX

Cuando por fin pudieron ver los tallados de la piedra trabajada de los enanos, aquella gran puerta que conectaba ambos lados de la montaña en una construcción subterránea... el antiguo arco del este, ahora acabado por la antigua guerra orco... el olvido de las miles de lenguas que protegían el terreno ahora violado, escalones de piedra acabados con el tiempo y la violencia.

Cada enano aguanto la respiración durante el accenso, como si esta tranquilidad con la que llegaban era un mal presentimiento... admirando la entrada con recelo y algunos haciendo planes para remodelarlo cuando se hagan del territorio y expulsen toda alimaña de este.

-Estamos aquí... en Khazad-dum- indico Juana con una voz oscura, carente de su alegría sabiendo de los habitantes no deseados que estaban en las entrañas del reino.

Emiya sintió que entre mas rápido terminaban esto, mas rápido podría descansar... no era momento de temblar... no era momento de dudar, el era un antiguo mercenario y los sentimientos incomodos no tenían cabida, con una mirada sombría miro a sus espaldas -es momento de la reconquista- indico con ausencia de sentimiento.

Todos se miraron, este no era un dragón... era lo desconocido para la mayoría, son pocos los que recuerdan el primer intento a manos de Thrain II, pero otros estaban conscientes... del pecado que los rumores dicen habita.

XXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Para Kiritsugu fue un alivio no tener que pelear con la terquedad legendaria de Thorin, ahí también se nota el amor por su reina como para crear el jardín y su propia capilla.

Fili es el nombre del hijo de Kili, obviamente en honor al caido.

Lo siento para aquellos que querian ver mas Thorin y su relacion con Juana, pero bueno espero haber expresado lo suficiente... recuerden que es Kiritsugu el importante XD aunque a veces me duele mi protagonista.

Como pudieron notar, Legolas es muy cercano a Juana y al pueblo elfico del bosque negro que le pusieron un nombre.

Aman: Bendecida, libre de mal

Entraron por el lado este, eso quiere decir que no tuvieron que ver las puertas con las decoraciones y protecciones a manos de Celebrimbor... que lastima.

Ahora si... proximo Moria, dependiendo de la inspiracion... podre dividirla en dos... aunque todavia no se.

Para Shirou, no te preocupes... ya estoy con caminos cruzados, solo que no podia abandonar el escribir la idea de este capitulo... soy olvidadiza y todo eso.

Neah20 fuera...


	4. Chapter 4

Fate 4: Un relato en el libro de Mazarbul I

La gran sala abandonada que lograron ubicar al entrar, después de bajar escalones y cruzar un puente suspendido en el vació... pasando una estancia donde las llamas subían por las grietas signo de su conexión al candente corazón de esa montaña, llegando a un abandonado y saqueado cámara de mazarbul.

-Entonces quien escribirá el libro de registro- Oin cuestiono curioso, sacando entre sus ropas un libro donde había estado escribiendo todo el viaje desde la partida de Erebor.

Emiya solo negó con la cabeza ante la idea inútil de documentación, pero suponiendo que todo fuera un fracaso... alguien lo podía encontrar para narrar en lo que fallaron... ante este pensamiento el mago ya no le importaba si escribían o no en ese libro.

Para Kiritsugu esto solo era la promesa de un relato de terror, aunque tanta tranquilidad solo le hacia tener mas precaución.

-Yo escribiré primero- aseguro Balin, comenzando el día a día entre la oscuridad de la mina cuyo destino y deseo es ser conquistado.

XXXXX

1 año:

Las cosas no son como lo había pensado el mago negro, el constantemente esta en vigilia y esperando un ataque que nunca llego... mientras otros de nosotros buscamos la forma de levantar la sala en la que estamos acampando... la cámara de Mazarbul hace función de los aposentos de nuestra reina de Erebor.

Oin cuenta que hay ocasiones en que Emiya no tiene gratos sueños, Ori lo apoya y Kili también mostró la angustia que en ocasiones se despierta el negro... cuando alguno de nosotros cuestiona, nunca recibimos respuesta y desprecia algún sentimiento de lastima... nuestra amada reina nos sugiere nunca empujarlo a hablar cuando no quiere, ese hombre es lejano pero nunca para nuestra reina.

Tranquilamente podemos salir y visitar el lago espejo donde nuestro antepasado mas famoso se asomo alguna vez viéndose coronado por las estrellas... pero esto solo me hace preguntar, hasta cuando tendremos noticias de los invasores de nuestras tierras... cuanto tiempo durara este silencio que carcome... cuanto tiempo tomara hasta que el panorama que presenciamos durante el intento de Thrain II se haga presente en este tiempo... solo nos queda rezar a Aule o Durin que nuestras fuerzas sean suficientes.

Que el mago y la reina sean suficientes.

Balin

XXXXX

Emiya estaba recargado en ese gran pilar, mientras observaba el fuego salir entre las grietas del piso, el trabajo que se realiza en esa sala era mas complicado pero no imposible para maestros enanos que trabajaban arduosamente para que el calor no llegue hasta donde ellos acampan -esto no es nada bueno- aseguro con seriedad, mirando entre la negrura en la cual las llamas no alcanzaba a iluminar.

-Lo se... trasgos o orcos no son tan... - Juana trato de buscar la palabra indicada para referirse de esta tranquilidad -quietos- concluyo sin convicción.

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que den algún indicio de movimiento- aseguro, apretando con fuerza el báculo que había dejado olvidado en el suelo y sutilmente la antes heroína le señalo entre burlas.

Para nadie era extraño saber que no importaba la situación, el mago siempre cargaba con sus armas de acero en su cintura o espalda... era mas probable que olvidara la espada o el báculo.

-Pero es algo por lo cual ya estas preparado... he de suponer- adivino Joan con un suspiro, pues aquel costal que traía en algún momento comenzó a disminuir de volumen... le intrigaba que es lo que iba a hacer y como lo activaría si fuera necesario.

-Este lugar es un laberinto si no se esta preparado... pero soy yo del que hablamos- aclaro confiado en esa voz monótona al abrirse paso para perderse otro día, asegurando la plantación de sus granadas en lugares estratégicos para un mejor funcionamiento y largo alcance.

Joan no se esforzó por seguirlo, en todo ese tiempo el hombre simplemente desaparece durante días... hay ocasiones en que Kili, Oin, Ori o Balin preguntarían por su paradero, pero no sabia como contestar... ella era estratega, pero el pensamiento futurista del asesino era un misterio que le aburría desentrañar, ella se dedicaba solo a tratarlo... solo eso.

-Nuestra señora... - llamo Kili con una grata sonrisa, luego frunció el ceño al no ver al peregrino.

-El acaba de marchar- contesto la pregunta silenciosa Juana, viendo el suspiro del enano que se esforzaba por ser amistoso.

-Creo que soy un poco como un hobbit...- aseguro en burla de si mismo -querer a un tipo como el de amigo- arqueo la ceja, recordando a Bilbo por una extraña razón... ahora que lo pensaba, nadie le dio un aviso al pequeño de este intento de reconquista.

-No te puedo juzgar... pero son buenos tus intentos- sonrió alegremente Juana, empujando al enano hacia el grupo, que ya terminaron los deberes por ese día... era necesario la guardia y el descanso.

-Mañana iremos mas lejos- pregunto Balin al ver a su reina cerca, mientras cerraba la bitácora en donde relataba el día a día de esa incursión.

Joan miro a ambos enanos, luego al resto de curiosos que estaban tensos por los que fueran a adentrarse -me temo... que es lo justo... aunque solo sera una excursión corta- informo de una forma tan casual, que alegraba corazones y quitaba la verdad del asunto... pues mañana podría ser el contacto definitivo con los invasores... ¿o no?.

XXXXX

Por su parte Emiya caminaba entre la oscuridad, su báculo brillaba como única utilidad a la cual le tomo gusto en esas cavernas... aunque seguía olvidandolo si se descuidaba.

Esa mañana fue en verdad un dolor de cabeza para el sobrio hombre, pues no había detenido sus murmullos entre sueños de sus malditas pesadillas... que solo aumentaban en realismo cuando abría sus ojos y estaba sumergido en la oscuridad de la mina.

Ahora había sido el rostro de suplica de una Saber sometida a sus comando, obligandola a destruir la oportunidad de un sueño gracias al grial... el grito de angustia podía hacer vibrar sus oídos como si fuera la vivencia tan real... que cuando despertó se imaginaba excalibur teñido de su propia sangre.

Kili trato de ser simpático, pero al peregrino eso no le agradaba... odiaba las muestras de lastima a su persona, odiaba esos ojos que trataban de levantar sus ánimos cuando suponían el mal sueño por el cual se levantaba sudando o buscando enemigos entre la oscuridad... dio su mejor mirada vacía a esos enanos entrometidos, para ponerse en pie y no permitir algún acercamiento amigable.

Shirou nunca tuvo la suerte de observarlo en ese estado lamentable a su amable padre, siempre era su fortaleza cuando despertaba esos días y miraba al único ser que pudo salvar... hasta ahora también podía tratar de esperar ver a Aragorn, el también había sido su salvavidas en noches tormentosas de pesadillas.

Ahora entre la oscuridad, tenia la costumbre de alumbrar sus pies... con el temor que el liquido rojizo del grial apareciera y tratara de tragarlo... pero no tenia alcance ahora... entonces su miedo irracional era parte de el mismo, aumentado con la oscuridad del reino enano.

-Espero que aparezcan- aseguro para consolarse, necesitaba quitarse esos pensamientos de su vida pasada... su tortura seguía y continuaba con su existencia... eso le amargaba aun mas su segunda oportunidad.

Su consuelo seria eliminar la plaga que estaba oculta entre las sombras, el no tenia miedo a orcos, trasgos o hasta al Balrog... su temor estaba en el subconsciente... con el rostro de su esposa y la maldad de un grial contaminado.

Emiya era su propio enemigo en ese mundo... ni Saruman o amenazas de Thorin lo perturbaban... los lamentos de las personas que fallo, en sus sueños regresaban una y otra vez.

Kiritsugu paso su mano por el oscuro cabello, tratando de mitigar esos pensamientos... alumbro sus pies, luego siguió adelante... pues el área que quería llegar era mas adentro de las tinieblas del reino ... su plantación de minas toxicas podía llevarse a cabo.

XXXXX

Eran unos de esos días en que Emiya decidió tomarse el dia fuera de la mina, vago un poco hasta la laguna larga y ovalada que tiene como nombre "lago espejo", en la orilla la gran roca que fue llamada "Piedra de Durin".

El mago se sentó en esa roca, sin tacto y ausente de que fuera considerado una falta de respeto para cualquiera que lo viera, se asomo con curiosidad para ver su reflejo entre el silencio de la soledad y el viento soplando con un sol bañador.

No vio nada fuera de lo normal, sus ojeras remarcadas por sus noches de insomnio que superaban la resistencia de Istari, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo haciendo nota mental de pedir que sea cortado... una ligera barba que también desaparecería ese mismo día, buscando la navaja necesaria para el trabajo.

-Necesitas ayuda- pidió Joan al ver al peregrino fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera pensando en algo seriamente.

-Podrías- pidió dándole la navaja y señalando el cabello, era algo que le molestaba aun mas que la media barba.

La antes héroe solo sonrió, pues ella alegremente tomo el trabajo... rara vez alguien le pedía dicha acción, siendo que son pocos los que mantienen su cabello muy por encima de sus hombros.

El silencio vino mientras las hebras negras comenzaban a adornar las orillas de ese lago mítico, que según cuentan la corona espera dentro para el regreso de Durin.

La reina adoraba a los enanos, pero siempre le gusta el aire fresco de un campo abierto... le gustaba el panorama de ese pequeño bosque a las afueras de Moria... por algo tenia un jardín a los pies de las estatuas de Erebor.

-Espero que te guste el corte- aseguro bromista la reina, concluyendo su trabajo para invitarle a verse en el lago.

-Satisfecho- contesto secamente, suspirando pues ahora seguía su barba... recordando que varios enanos estaran molestos porque no opto por una apariencia mas conveniente para su titulo (habia escuchado comentarios de esto, fue la decisión primordial por la que salio ese día).

XXXXX

2 año:

El ataque fue repentino, no supimos en que momento nos rodearon... miles de trasgos grotescos reían cuando alguna de nuestra gente comenzó a caer bajo sus armas oxidadas y flechas envenenadas... cuando comenzaron a cazarnos como viles insectos que no eran bienvenidos en ese lugar.

Nuestra señora lucho valientemente, opacando a cualquier enano guerrero... con agilidad y mando nos dirigió con maestría, orgullo nacía cuando ella nos comandaba de una forma que podía rivalizar con la de un mismo elfo o rey enano... todos supimos porque era nuestra reina... la elegida por Thorin... mostrando esa habilidad que nadie habia visto por los tiempos de paz.

Estábamos ganando, aunque el numero de enemigos simplemente suplían a sus caídos para tratar de superarnos... fue cuando algo repentino vino de la retaguardia, miles de trasgos u orcos gritaban por sus vidas, incendiándose al vivo mientras un Troll corría esparciendo el fuego inclemente a sus propios aliados.

Entonces una sombra se levanto entre la linea de seres oscuros, toda la gloria del Istari Negro que se paseaba sin ninguna expresión... sus profundos ojos negros viendo como seres inferiores a cualquiera que quiso tomarlo, no uso sus armas de acero... ni otro artefacto... solo su espada y báculo... impresionando, pues nadie era consciente de la agilidad que mostraba cuando siempre estaba olvidando alguna de las dos... eso solo nos hace pensar que en verdad ese mago nunca sera comprendido... menos cuando el mismo alza una barrera para que nadie entre.

Lo siguiente que supimos, es que nos tenían en atenta vigilia... el enemigo comenzó a acecharnos, fue cuando escuchamos... un tambor... o un martilleo... pero fue silenciada al poco tiempo.

Emiya nos susurro... "hemos despertado el pecado de Durin".

Ori

XXXXX

Los pocos registros que sobrevivieron en Mazarbul eran vacíos de información util, solo un mapa donde se mostraban lo extenso que era Moria.

-Todo podría ser un nido de trasgos u orcos- razono Joan el papel, por aquella rendija de luz que iluminaba esa improvisada mesa.

Balin se acaricio la barba con pesar -podría llevarnos años antes de asegurarnos que nada este habitando el lugar- suspiro.

-No sera problema... solo mientras el pecado de Durin caiga- Emiya explico con paciencia, mientras estaba revisando los papeles que tenían años olvidados y que era milagroso que con la invasión todavía fueran un poco fácil de leer... en idioma enano... o elfico... hasta en oestron... pero entendible.

Kili se removió incomodo ante ese mal al cual por momentos olvidaba -puede que haya sido solo rumores-

-La mina se abandono por esa razón... no son solo rumores- corto el positivismo Emiya sin siquiera dirigir mirada hacia el grupo en la improvisada mesa.

Un silencio tenso se formo entre el grupo, Joan suspiro ante lo negativo que era su compañero... aunque era realista, no quitaba que pudiera levantar los ánimos de unos enanos desesperados por buenas noticias ante tanto silencio.

-Por lo menos miénteme para hacerme sentir bien- gruño por lo bajo Kili, pero Oin solo negó con la cabeza y Ori trago grueso pues el también quería tener esperanzas de que solo fueran rumores que con los años se exageran.

Emiya no se tomo la molestia de contraatacar, el no tenia el tiempo ni la paciencia para adentrarse en discursos inútiles... ni Saruman lograba alguna respuesta cuando este no quería hablar.

Joan sonrió para aligerar el ambiente, tratando de que la atención volviera al cause y continuar con la planeacion -pero estaremos preparados... con el tiempo eso no sera el problema- aseguro con confianza brillando en sus ojos.

El resto de enanos solo sintió un soplo de alguna esperanza cuando veían los ojos azules decididos de su señora, que aunque el señor de Moria sea Balin... la gracia de Juana era superior... algunas veces se preguntaban como seria con Saber... una idea que espantaban rápidamente, pues no cambiarían las cosas por nada del mundo.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu fumaba con paz mientras observaba esa sala que podía haber sido utilizada para grandes fiestas en un pasado donde sus ocupantes vivian.

El polvo o telarañas eso sin contar las grietas disminuían la grandeza del lugar, era amplio y estaba muy bien iluminado gracias a esas rocas que los enanos utilizan... no recordaba el nombre por el cual ellos lo conocen... no importaba en ese momento, pues el mago acababa de despertar de un buen descanso de esos que tenia tiempo de no disfrutar.

No queria sentirse como un niño, pero posiblemente la luminosidad había influido para por primera vez, no tener pesadillas... cerro sus ojos para exhalar el humo, tratando de vaciar todo pensamiento que quisiera opacarlo y alargar esa paz por mas tiempo del necesario.

Recordó sus pocos inviernos con su hija, su sonrisa inocente mientras lo llamaba papa... Illyasviel con sus ojos rojos curiosos que expresaban tanto y su cabello que podia confundirse con la nieve... una sonrisa se deslizo por su boca, podia sentir el uso de musculos que nunca ejercitaba al ser casi carente ese tipo de gestos sinceros.

-Como sera ella- pregunto a la nada al abrir sus oscuros ojos que demostraban un brillo que nunca se ven para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto... vería vida en ellos por primera vez.

Fue cuando todo cayo, la tranquilidad que celebraba se daño al escuchar el sonido de trompetas de guerra... con rapidez se puso de pie tomando su baculo, espada y sus armas largas que descansaban en su espalda agradeciendo nunca dejarlas atrás pues estaba seguro que era el unico capaz de manejarlas, manteniéndose silencioso para poder deslizarse sin ser notado.

Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo, todo el primer año fue puro silencio... solo esperaba que el montón de enanos se defendieran, con el mando de Joan era imaginable que lo superarian con facilidad... aunque con leves bajas, pues no todo podia ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Al acercarse al pasillo principal, ocultándose en un pilar donde se subio para poder ver el numero de enemigos que se iluminaban por antorchas para verse aun mas espantosos de lo que en verdad son, estos estaban con sonrisas sádicas como si estuvieran formados para tomar su turno de entrar donde sus presas estaban instaladas... escuchaba los gritos de guerra, sobre todo el de Joan que ordenaba a diestra y siniestra mitigando un poco las bajas que podía diferenciar de su posición.

Analizo sus opciones de manera calmada, ignorando la guerra que resonaba pues perder la calma a causa de esto solo lo entorpecería... agradeció que algunas de sus minas estaban posicionadas, justo donde trolls de montaña estaban esperando su entrada para la sala, donde el conocia estaba el campamento del resto de enanos.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro austero mago calculador y frio, cuando trono sus dedos para que su mana fuera identificada por esas granadas o minas... la lluvia de liquido que reacciono aun mas con las antorchas que usaban para alumbrarse... el grito ensordecedor de miles de trasgos u orcos ademas de los trolls llegaron a sus oídos... bañados por su creación, algo similar al fuego griego que los quemaba vivos logrando una cruel escena donde el era el testigo.

Un brillo de satisfacción por sus ojos oscuros, que no llego a expresarse en el gesto del hombre cuando los trolls desesperados por el dolor comenzaron a salir fuera de control de su posición... bañando de la sustancia a sus aliados que estaban atacando a los enanos, rompiendo las filas de orcos y trasgos... ese fue el momento de su entrada.

Caminando casualmente entre los gritos de los que se quemaban vivos en el pasillo, se abrio paso en la gran sala donde ahora era alumbrado por antorchas vivas, el temor de los pocos trasgos intactos al verlo pasar indiferente al liquido... señalándose como el responsable de esa "brujería"... ignoro las miradas de asombro de sus aliados enanos al otro lado, también la de orgullo por parte de Joan pues el mago estaba entre la linea enemiga como si fuera normal.

Pero el sabia que su mirada se habia vaciado, llenándolo de pensamientos de aquel dia infernal donde el grial incendio la ciudad... pero no era momento para eso... el pasado esta bien donde esta... en el pasado.

-Maldito- un mal uso del oestron de un orco, suponiendo que era el lider dando un grito en idioma oscuro para abalanzar a sus intimidadas lineas hacia el solitario mago... enojado porque solo una figura habia logrado acobardar a su gente, tenia planeado que fuera lo contrario... asustar a los que no eran bienvenidos en su morada (aunque ellos fueran los parásitos de Moria).

Pero el gesto inexpresivo de Emiya no titubeo... se agacho para apuñalar a un orco que vio su oportunidad -Time alter: Double accel- siseo cuando todo se volvio lento a sus ojos, fueron solo segundos pero a su alrededor cuerpos cercenados eran la evidencia de lo efectivo de su tecnica.

El terror en las criaturas oscuras solo aumento, las mandíbulas de los enanos estaban abiertas... pues el borrón que se convirtió su guia negro, habia despachado a una cantidad considerable de enemigos en un parpadeo.

Kiritsugu volvio al ataque, con su báculo lanzo a otros tantos cobardes trasgos a la lejania para ser tocados por su liquido de fuego... podía escuchar sus pies que se arrastraban por la roca en una danza mortal solo con sus armas que nunca penso utilizar... pero no estaba dispuesto a gastar sus preciadas balas u otros objetos en este primer encuentro.

Sus habilidades fueron suficientes, no tuvo que realizar de nuevo su técnica, con un aire ausente y viendo que los enemigos sobrevivientes eran perseguidos por los enanos... saco su pipa y se dispuso a fumar, ignorando el olor nauseabundo que comenzaba a flotar en el área a causa de su juego de química.

Cuando todo termino en un cementerio de criaturas oscuras, el olor a carne quemada estaba impregnando cada roca de esa sala mientras algunos cuerpos seguían ardiendo a causa de la combustion... sabiamente debían esperar hasta que el fuego se hubiera extinguido... Kiritsugu se acerco a Joan, mientras algunos enanos levantaban a las pocas bajas que tuvieron, para darle los respectivos honores por su valor en la lucha.

-Por Durin... fue espectacular su lucha- alardeo Kili que traia un rasguño en su mejilla, sonriendo orgulloso de ser testigo de un enfrentamiento de ese istari, aunque tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que no era un sueño.

Emiya dibujaba solo mugre o sangre ajena, pero gracias a sus ropas negras eso casi no era visible... solo su piel era la unica testigo de esas leves capas que lo adornaban, el camino del sudor seco también era uno de los puntos a considerar.

-También nuestra reina- Oin indico para señalar a una apenada Joan, que desestimo su papel pues para ella era natural ese tipo de acciones.

Juana sonreía con suavidad para cada elogio dado por sus súbditos, pues a comparación de otros reyes... o mejor dicho... reinas... esta era la primera vez en la historia que se tiene papel en pleno campo de batalla y de manera asombrosa.

Kiritsugu no vacilo en su gesto de mármol sin expresiones cuando algún valiente enano le elogio sus acciones... tampoco respondió sobre esa "brujeria" que no era mas que química gracias a sus años de vagancia por la tierra media.

-Agradezco que seas aliado- Balin dijo con sabiduría, pues el terror que vio en los ojos de todos los orcos y trasgos sobrevivientes le recitarían canciones enanas de por vida.

-Debo decir... que seria un terror estar contra ti- Kili fingió un escalofrió, aunque el simple pensamiento le provocaría pesadillas.

Todo sonido de fiesta se detuvo cuando un estruendo removió todo escombro y cuerpo quemado, cada enano miro en la oscuridad del pasillo donde los cuerpos de seres oscuros estaban en cenizas como esperando que el culpable del ruido saltara de repente.

-Tambores... o martillos- cuestiono Ori al momento en que el silencio fue devuelto entre la incertidumbre.

Emiya negó mientras daba una mirada preocupada a Joan, que su sonrisa había desaparecido en el momento en que se encontró con los oscuros ojos -hemos despertado El pecado de Durin- explico con gesto ensombrecido.

Una brisa fría hiso temblar a todos los enanos, pues el eco de la sala había logrado que esas palabras se escucharan como un juicio de muerte... su muerte.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu se adentro mas a la mina, sin importar no ir con alguien de apoyo pues era mas fácil la infiltración con alguien que sabia sobre eso... y los enanos no eran especializados, ademas que necesitaba que Joan mantuviera un ojo en el grupo.

En cada momento en que se adentraba fijaba alguna de sus minas ya sea en la profundidad de un pozo estratégico o hasta fijarlas en el techo... esos principalmente eran sobre el fuego griego.

Escaleras sin fin rodeados del silencioso vació, viento que soplaba como signo de una profundidad que no podía imaginarse caer sobre... tuvo que saltar varias veces para evitar un vació por la falta de algún escalón, rodeo pilares que cayeron por las edades y analizo las grietas que brillaban signo de riqueza del mithril.

No tenia noción del tiempo cuando se trataba de sus incursiones en la oscuridad de la mina, el centraba toda su atención en un trabajo efectivo y en provocar el mayor daño para las criaturas que gobernaban la oscuridad... muchas veces se topo con breves patrullas de orcos, que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparselo... una silenciosa muerte fue su destino.

Internamente el mago negro agradecía el movimiento que hicieron las criaturas o hasta bendecía el despertar del pecado, pues eso evitaba pensar en sus propias culpas que habían tomado fuerza desde el momento en que estaban en Moria... ahora que lo pensaba, debía estar analizando los posibles pasos a seguir después de esta reconquista.

No era confiado... solo era que debía pensar en sus miles de opciones a seguir cuando todo esto termine... no era su ego... era que el sabia que si fallaba, posiblemente otro vendría en su lugar... ¿no?

XXXXX

Año 3:

La tranquilidad que disfrutábamos en momentos era quebrada por la tensión que estaba entre nuestra gente, poco a poco un ataque hacia nuestro orgullo titubeara, estos se llevaron a cabo entre la oscuridad del lugar que para algunos ya se convirtió en tumba.

Las risas de orcos, trasgos o gritos de Trolls eran en cada momento, como burla y un intento de doblegarnos al temor dejando este territorio para su mando eterno... pero no se los daremos... por la sangre de Durin que corre por mis venas... lucharemos hasta que el ultimo de nosotros caiga... veré por el mundo, como ese mago huraño me hiso cambiar.

Kiritsugu regreso después de semanas de ausencia... lo habíamos creído muerto, estaba herido y cansado, pero vivo... ese rostro de piedra que no expresaba nada, aquellos ojos oscuros que eran un vació de perdición... brillaron con temor por lo que pudo relatar, su primer enfrentamiento con el pecado de Durin antes de caer de fatiga.

En estos momentos nuestro mago negro esta inconsciente bajo el cuidado de nuestra reina, que a pesar de los golpes que tratan de hacernos para quitarnos nuestro valor... ella sigue erguida y orgullosa... un aire fresco que necesitamos en estos días de oscuridad en los que nos sentimos sitiados.

El horror de ser vigilados y acechados en el lugar de nuestros antepasados... la muerte que vuela por encima de nuestras cabezas... ya hemos perdido a Balin... no podemos perder a alguien de nuestro liderazgo otra vez.

Que despierte el Istari Negro... para que apoye a nuestra reina, nuestra fuerza no es suficiente.

Kili

XXXXX

Kiritsugu miraba por la oscuridad del lugar donde la luz de sus fogatas no alumbraba, el podia escucharlos... podia oir los pasos y risas de los orcos como burla a los que esperaban en la luz -hemos perdido nuestra guardia- dijo secamente, pues ese sonido de arrastrar podía jurar era el cuerpo de un enano que había estado vigilando.

El resto del grupo se tenso, algunos gestos tristes se dibujaron pues ahí iba otro cuerpo al cual no podrían darle un entierro digno... no era porque no quisieran ir en búsqueda de sus muertos y vengarlos... eran ordenes del negro cuyo dialogo de "quieren mas muertes inútiles" les había golpeado duro en el corazón.

Joan se arrodillo con tristeza, comenzando un rezo hacia la dirección donde el negro había señalado el arrastrar de un buen enano -que el descanso este contigo- indico con una pequeña lagrima derramándose entre sus ojos.

Eso solo aumentaba el dolor para todos sus servidores, su reina humilde siempre lloraba cada uno de sus perdidas... el gran corazón de su reina que querían proteger vanamente de la tristeza.

Balin negó con la cabeza -que Aule lo tenga en su gloria... descanso en Mandos mi hermano- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pues esa era la segunda vez que perdían gente joven por esos ataques.

Un coro de risas se escuchaba en las sombras, burla evidente del enemigo para empujarlos a adentrarse en la oscuridad en un ataque de cólera... el cual Emiya puso final la primera vez que lo hicieron, aunque con un toque cruel y duro, algo que algunos todavía no perdonaban aunque entendían la razón.

-Como podemos permitir que se burlen de nosotros- Kili exploto, dirigiéndose donde el mago negro descansaba -no podemos solo dejarlos así- gruño con la mirada ardiente mientras las risas parecían avivar por ese arranque.

Emiya le dio una mirada vacía, nada de emoción típica de su rostro -que sugieres... que vayamos a una muerte en vano solo para salvar a alguien que ya esta muerto- aseguro con frialdad, el enano lo tomo de sus ropas para acercarlo a su rostro cuando la ira pedía que rompiera a golpes ese gesto del mago.

-Kili...- llamo Balin pero fue detenido por Joan, con una mirada "déjalo que se exprese" en sus ojos que brindaban una sabiduría mayor que la del propio anciano.

-Somos hermanos... no abandonamos a nuestra gente...- siseo Kili dando muestra de su temperamento, apretando con fuerza su puño donde se contenía de ir directo a la violencia.

-Entonces... anda... ve y sacrificate en vano- alentó adusto el istari, clavando con una intensidad helada sus ojos en aquellos ardientes por deseo de venganza -tu reino estará agradecido- concluyo con acidez.

-Tu... no tienes corazón- dijo con dientes apretados Kili ante la mirada un poco preocupada de los testigos... sobretodo por la calma del amenazado por el linaje de Durin.

Un fantasma de sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kiritsugu, perturbando un poco por lo triste de ese simple gesto a un Kili que sentía su ira fugarse -de que sirve el corazón... si salvamos a algunos por culpa de esto... pero perdemos al mundo a su causa- indico al golpear la mano que lo seguía sosteniendo, para apartarse y desaparecer en las puertas de los aposentos de Joan... en un silencioso pedimento para quedarse ahí hasta que todo se calmara.

Oin, Ori miraron interrogante a Kili y Balin, pues desde su posición no observaron la primera emoción que mostraba el mago frió... pero el resto que si lo presencio no creían lo que vieron... por un momento sintieron su corazón congelarse por esas palabras... aunque mas por la siempre mirada vacía que celebraba tanto desconsuelo para alguien que no tenia sentimientos.

-No podemos mas que orar por el descanso de nuestros muertos... Kili- la voz compasiva de Joan lleno el silencio de shock del grupo de enanos que algunos murmuraban entre si.

El susodicho miro a su reina, pero interiormente se sentía avergonzado y con ganas de pedir disculpas por dejarse llevar por su pesar... por no ver mas alla de la perdida, el miraba por uno solo... cuando ese mago miraba por el mundo... lo hacia sentir egoísta.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu se alerto por el grito de los enanos a las afueras, salio del lugar donde miraba de nuevo el mapa de moria solo para ver la conmoción.

Ahí en medio del grupo, el cuerpo sin vida del que fue el mas sabio entre los enanos... Balin había caído -que sucedió- cuestiono intrigado aunque internamente se lamentaba la perdida, pues eso significaría mas trabajo para los lideres que quedaban ¿no?

Kili se limpio las lagrimas -fuimos al lago espejo... nos atacaron por la espalda- siseo con furia contenida, tratando de mantenerse al margen de hacer alguna estupidez pues el recuerdo era tan vivido que estaba seguro se había hecho daño con sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas.

Joan se inclino, cepillando el rostro del fallecido con una calma que dolía ver -gracias por tu trabajo... Balin señor de Moria- indico al dar un leve beso en la frente para comenzar una oración.

El mago suspiro... era momento de hacer un movimiento, estaban perdiendo gente en una velocidad lenta pero segura, tomo sus cosas necesarias para salir -a donde va- cuestiono Oin al verlo apartarse del grupo que comenzaban su movimiento para el entierro del señor de Moria.

-A un paseo divertido- Emiya le dio una leve mirada para desaparecer entre la oscuridad, con esa burla oscura para un preocupado enano -a terminar esto- susurro para que nadie escuchara.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu dormitaba en un rincón, después de haber golpeado en un ataque sorpresa a un grupo considerable de orcos... al parecer era un colonia que estaba anidando en el este, justo en la oscuridad de una gran sala que antes hubiera sido magnifica.

El olor a quemado podía palparse y comenzaba a mezclar con el propio a encerrado que ofrecían las minas siendo un lugar sin ninguna corriente fresca de aire de manera constante... no sabia si era de día o noche... pero el cansancio ya lo tenia pidiendo un descanso merecido.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba solo, no recordaba en absoluto... podrían ser días o semanas, pero la satisfacción de sus ataques planeados con las minas que había dispersado le daban un poco de orgullo... pues el numero comenzaba a disminuir, o eso esperaba sino tendría que usar sus otras minas... y eso no seria bueno para nadie.

Le preocupaba un poco que dichas instalaciones donde se agrupaba el enemigo eran cercanas a donde ellos mismos acampaban... estaba seguro que se movieron por una despiadada razón, al parecer les gustaba jugar con ellos y disfrutaban de la angustia que algunos enanos expresaban abiertamente cada vez que un guardia "desaparecía".

Abrazo su báculo con fuerza, bostezando un poco antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad... pudieron ser minutos o horas... pero un rugido lo despertó de golpe de su ensoñación (que agradecía era tan oscuro como lo había sido su lugar de descanso).

Se movió de manera felina, amortiguando sus pasos y su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, se movió entre la pequeña sala que había tomado como escondite... para asomarse en una esquina y ver un pasillo solitario, continuando su arrastre hasta donde la presencia se escuchaba entre resoplidos bestiales.

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Tambores removían el polvo, provocando una nube grisasea entre la oscuridad... Emiya entrecerró sus ojos, arrastrándose mas cerca del problema... podía sentirlo, aun lejano pero fuerte... entre los sonidos que solo servían para señalarlo... para que le temiera.

Tuk... tuk... tuk

Tambores nuevamente, rellenaban el silencio al cual el cazador se habia sometido para vigilar a su poderosa presa... Kiritsugu ahora lo podia ver, la criatura alumbraba lo que fue un campamento orco... el dichoso campamento que cayo bajo su fuego.

Tuk... tuk... tuk

La criatura mas grande que podía imaginar, piel como de lava casi fría donde ranuras mostraban el calor sofocante que aun en distancias el mago podía sentir... cuernos lo coronaban como alguna criatura bíblica salida para asustar a los buenos samaritanos... sus alas ocultas por el espacio reducido, fue cuando lo detecto... Emiya encrudeció su gesto cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

El vació de una vida difícil... con la crueldad de una criatura creada para destruir... había sido encontrado, no podía ser retrasado mas... tomo por primera vez en esa misión su arma larga para apuntar al ahora rugiente ser, con la rudeza pero el frió calculo plasmado en su rostro mientras apuntaba.

El mago negro iría contra un Balrog... esperaba que no tendría que sacrificarse como lo fue Glorfindel en un arranque heroico de estupidez (como se lo dijo en su cara).

Las balas dieron con el blanco en un ensordecedor detonación, que para cualquiera no acostumbrado a ese tipo de ruidos se asustarían... sin quitar la vista de un furioso Balrog, siguió con la refriega sin detenerse... vaciando casquillos de su mana en el interior del adolorido pecado, que sabia estaría dañado.

Se movia rodeando a su presa, sin detener sus detonaciones constantes para no permitir que se recuperara, cuando termino la carga tiro el arma en el suelo para no perder tiempo y removió su otra arma de la espalda para continuar con los disparos múltiples... el balrog rugió, provocando un temblor que no intimido para nada al hombre que seguía imperturbable decidido a vaciar su arma por ver a ese ser de rodillas ante el.

Algo lo saco de su concentración, el dolor en el hombro lo hiso darse cuenta de su alrededor perdiendo la concentración pero sin dar algún grito de dolor, lo único que lo delataba es haber apretado a mandíbula -maldición- siseo al ver la flecha clavada y los orcos que parecían satisfechos con haberle dado.

El balrog cayo de rodillas, llamando la atención nuevamente al ser por parte de sus aliados... oportunidad que aprovecho Emiya consciente de que estaba rodeado y no tenia tiempo ni oportunidad estratégica... con chasquido de dedos detonando minas, para emprender una corrida rápida hasta donde el pensaba era seguro dejando los gritos de los que se creían victoriosos por haberlo herido.

Pero algo tomo su tobillo, ardió al contacto de su piel... sintió que era lanzado con fuerza hacia una de las paredes de piedra, derrumbando esta por ese fuerte golpe... su báculo se resbalo ante su descuido, trato de ponerse de pie... volteándose para ver a su alrededor un poco aturdido, una linea de sangre se dibujaba por su ceja izquierda.

El tambor volvió y con este el rugido nuevamente del Balrog, el mago sabia que debía moverse, apoyándose en sus manos y tragándose su dolor... tanteo el terreno para localizar su báculo, acomodo su única arma larga en la espalda... apretó los dientes para aguantar su daño físico, emprendiendo nuevamente su retirada, pues su misión estaba comprometida... detonando las minas necesarias para impedir su seguimiento y sea lo que sea que tomo su tobillo no volviera a tomarlo por sorpresa.

Jadeaba de dolor, maldecía con su poco aliento la intervención de esos orcos por haber llegado justo cuando creía que podía terminarlo todo... pero ahora su plan estaba arruinado, corrió hasta que sus pies ardieron no se podía dar el lujo de caer en cualquier rincón ahora que era objetivo del balrog... días sin parar al punto que su visión comenzó borrosa, la sangre seca había logrado llegar a sus labios... saboreando el metálico de su propio liquido carmesí... faltaba poco... eso esperaba.

Se tambaleo un poco, apoyo en la pared con cansancio cuando por fin vio el pasillo donde la luz de su campamento se podía ver... parpadeo un poco por lo borroso, con sus fuerzas escapándose como si su cuerpo supiera que pronto llegaría su descanso... se obligo a continuar aunque en pasos pesados, se sentía de plomo en estos momentos.

-POR DIOS- Joan fue la primera en verlo en esa luz que era su campamento, todos tenían un rostro de alivio probablemente lo creyeron muerto... pero que cambio a preocupación al ver su lamentable estado.

La flecha seguía alojada en su hombro, aunque mas profunda a causa de ser azotado contra un muro... sabia que mostraba una imagen deplorable a causa de su descuido... estuvo tan cerca y fallo... era lo único que registraba, ignorando los pedidos de razones por parte de los enanos y la misma Joan.

Emiya se detuvo para caer de rodillas ante la reina de Erebor, no tenia la fuerza para guardarse el sentimiento de temor de sus ojos para esa gente... miro el rostro de Joan -eh encontrado el pecado de durin- fue lo único que logro decir antes de dejarse envolver por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aqui un capitulo mas de esta entrega.

Como sabran, duraron 5 años como resistencia... aunque no se como fueron en verdad los primeros años, le tuve que meter un poco de imaginacion (mi cerebro muere)... bueno no se si durara los 5 completos, pero mate a Balin antes de tiempo.

Ustedes diran... porque escapo del Balrog cuando ya lo tenia, bueno el es de estrategia... si su posicion se ve comprometida, el no actuara heroicamente solo para lograr su meta... aunque estuvo cerca pero con orcos, trolls y lo que fuera que se acercara era imposible salir impune de todo a la vez... el no es estupido.

Solo dos capitulos mas para el final... claro que el ultimo es un epilogo asi que no cuenta.

Espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo los resumenes que daban ciertos enanos del año que habian pasado para despues seguir con el relato un poco detallado de algunas vivencias de nuestro padre adoptivo favorito.

Bien... Shirou, un capitulo tardio... esperare tu review...

Proximo Fate 5: Un relato en el libro de Mazarbul II


	5. Chapter 5

Fate 5:Un relato en el libro de Mazarbul II

Saruman se paseaba en su torre en Isengard, el viento soplaba sus túnicas blancas mientras se asomaba por el ventanal de piedra negra... miro su gran lugar con algo oscuro brotando en su corazón, un corazón que empezó a palpitar con ansias de dominar todo lo que sus ojos miraban... un hecho que trataba de ocultar a los ojos de su señora Galadriel con ayuda de magia oscura.

Pero no era el único sentimiento, la envidia fue lo que empezó el envenenamiento del gran istari blanco para sus colegas de orden que lo carcomió desde tiempo atrás hasta convertirlo en algo ácido que prometía dolor y miseria para el antes maia.

Envidia de los elfos, grandes primeros nacidos que eran los favoritos de los valares al darles belleza, inteligencia, audacia e inmortalidad con el regalo de regresar a valinor cuando su estancia y dolores en arda fueran insoportables.

Envidia de los hombres, cuya existencia era un borrón a comparación de su vida pero que podían ser capaces de hacerse notar a pesar de ser considerados débiles en algunos momentos... luego esas mismas debilidades los hacían fuertes y dignos de alabanza.

Envidia de los enanos, donde su rudeza y sentido de la propiedad los hacían personas de temer pero que obteniendo su confianza eran los mas fieles sin dudas a traición... todos ellos debían ser sometidos por alguien con grandeza, pues consideraba a los hobbits muy inferiores como para ser contados como especie.

Pero la mayor de sus envidias, aquella que creció para que las ramificaciones fueran dadas a conocer... fue la envidia a Gandalf, Istari cuyas acciones hacían alabanza y reconocimiento mayor, que el debía tener en automático al ser líder de la organización.

Narya, el anillo del fuego... cuyo propietario, Cirdan el carpintero se lo había cedido a Gandalf en vez de a el mismo, como es que el peregrino gris ganaba favores por encima del blanco... era la pregunta recurrente que lo comprimía para dar fuerza al sentimiento negativo.

Pero en el momento, las envidias que tenia al peregrino era opacada... opacada por un odio profundo a un reciente ingreso... si la envidia sacaba su peor para el istari blanco, el rencor, sentimiento superior era lo que mas lo envenenaba contra el mundo... y contra el objetivo de tal afecto... Emiya el negro.

Como es que ese irrespetuoso hombre, que no mostraba algún interés por ser de agrado del líder de la orden de Istari, había logrado tanto en tan pocos años (considerando seres inmortales los años pasados con un soplo)... no solo tiene el favor de su señora Galadriel, también tiene el respeto de Elrond... hasta del idiota insensato de Radagast lavaba el piso donde el negro pasaba.

Golpeo con fuerza el marco de su ventanal, al tener ese rencor en mente... una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo el gesto del hombre viejo... por primera vez en años deseo mal, deseo que el negro se hundiera en miseria... que muriera en esas minas... que fuera un fracaso por ser tan altanero en apostar en una misión de reconquista.

Saruman el blanco miro en dirección hacia Moria con una sonrisa malvada, deseando no ver el rostro de ese colega negro... porque por encima de la envidia a Gandalf, estaba el deseo de ver desaparecer a Emiya.

XXXXX

Emiya hizo un gesto taciturno en aquel salón de reuniones en el cual se había convertido la sala de registros o morada de la reina, nadie estaba presente pues ahora el mago no estaba de humor para tener compañía... quería en esos momentos dejar de existir o mejor... tener un arsenal interminable de armas largas del cual podia disfrutar.

Pero no, el mago negro solo miraba su único rifle con la esperanza de que se multiplicara, pero eso no funcionaba... no, cuando no tenia tiempo de asegurar un funcionamiento ademas de ahorrar toda sus energías para lo que pintaba como los días mas oscuros, literalmente ya que estaban en las entrañas de una montaña.

Se paso la mano por su cabello que ya estaba superando el estándar de largo para su comodidad, también su barba a medio crecer era el indicio de los días pesados donde los nervios estaban a flor de piel y la higiene era olvidada cuando la vida esta amenazada o están siendo vigilados como para tomarse un respiro.

Conto sus navajas afiladas, su espada, pistolas, báculo y rifle como su arsenal eso sin contar las miles de granadas que siguen dispersas en el interior de la mina... desde su enfrentamiento con el Balrog, los rugidos de amenaza y promesa de venganza solo habían aumentado el estado de animo deprimente de sus hombres (enanos).

-El no te dejara ir... Kiritsugu- Joan se sentó en el suelo dejando su cabeza apoyando en la pared para vagar la mirada en el techo, hablando del daño que rugia en ecos a través de los miles de pasadizos de la mina.

-No descansara hasta que este muerto... igual pienso lo mismo- dijo secamente el peregrino negro, haciendo un conteo de balas de las cuales no pensaba utilizar a menos que la criatura viniera directamente.

Joan atrajo sus pies, para abrazarlos y descansar el rostro en las rodillas -me es mas difícil aumentar los estados de animo de los enanos... la esperanza se esta perdiendo-

-No entiendo porque duro demasiado en primer lugar... hubiera sido de sabios que vinieran sin esperanzas- aseguro escuetamente el mago, para nada preocupado por las emociones de su gente, mas concentrado en el inventario que en cumplir con el rostro de su colega para esa platica -todos sabían que era suicida- aseguro confiado.

Una mueca adorno el gesto suave de Juana, amargura por las palabras dichas por el mago que parecía ajeno a la seriedad de sus comentarios -supongo que es algo que no pediré de ti...- contesto secamente.

-La esperanza es para idiotas... son mejor acciones que esperar a que todo se resuelva por obra de buenos sentimientos- contesto Emiya, comenzando el acomodo de su armamento entre su gabardina para estar preparado en toda su gloria para lo que seria un año espantoso.

Un suspiro se escapo de la antes espíritu -te han dicho que eres una persona fatal para levantar ánimos- indico al ponerse de pie, acomodando su propia espada y tomando ese estandarte del cual desde que llegaron engalanaba el rincón olvidado de lo que es su morada.

Una mirada vacia dirigida al antes santa -siempre- contesto, recordando las platicas que obtuvo a lo largo de su vida... el era bueno dando la realidad de la manera mas cruda, no pintar las situaciones para alegrar corazones... con eso en mente, salio dispuesto a enfrentar a unos enanos que con cada dia se acobardaban mas.

El grupo les dirigio una mirada, Kili, Oin y Ori se adelantaron para esperar las siguientes ordenes... mientras en el fondo el rugido del Balrog resonaba como recordatorio de la promesa de sangre para todos los que escucharon.

XXXXX

4 año:

No sabemos que hacer, esto cada vez parece ser un fin para lo que nos propusimos a cumplir al principio de este viaje... nuestro corazón esta temeroso, estamos siendo intimidados en el hogar de ancestros.

No podemos salir... Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala, nos han cerrado toda posibilidad de un escape por el lugar donde entramos.

El fin se acerca, y luego tambores, tambores en los abismos como constante aviso de nuestra fallida misión... la reconquista esta mas lejos de lo que todos pensamos, o eso es por lo menos lo que yo pienso... no hay esperanza... a pesar que nuestra reina y el mago estén con nosotros.

...

XXXXX

Oin caía victima de una flecha... mientras otra hacia su camino en el pecho de un angustiado escritor, la lucha se había intensificado y Kiritsugu no parecía feliz de que el enano hubiera pasado sus últimos momentos escribiendo la bitácora... ahora un libro cubierto de su propia sangre descansaba en los brazos muertos en medio de una batalla.

-Todos comiencen agruparse- ordeno secamente el mago, lanzando sus cuchillos con una puntería mortal envidiable, mientras esta arma rasgaba los cuellos de tres orcos en una posición donde fue posible dicho ataque.

Las flechas volaban mientras el grupo era arrinconado en dirección de la cámara de registros y morada de Joan... los gruñidos de orcos llenaban la sala, en estos momentos el lado oscuro de Emiya pensaba seriamente en activar su arma definitiva... pero no era bueno hacerlo, sabiendo que el Balrog estaba por venir y este no caería bajo el yugo de su trampa.

-NO ROMPAN LAS FILAS- grito Joan cuyo rostro manchado era el único indicio de los días de lucha sin descanso, la mujer era fuerte y su mirada triste solo aumentaba con cada uno de los enanos que caían en cumplimiento de su deber.

-Esto es una locura- siseo Kili con un nudo en su garganta a causa de la caída de Oin, que seguía tendido con el dichoso libro en sus manos pálidas, con sus ojos vacíos en dirección al inexistente techo oscuro.

Ori suspiro con pesar, con esfuerzo llego al cuerpo tendido de su colega para arrebatar dicho formulario, donde estaban escrito todos estos últimos días... con la intención de asegurar el diario y lograr que este llegue con bien de regreso a Erebor -Toma Kili... asegúrate que esto quede intacto- aseguro, cerrando dicho objeto donde seguramente las manchas carmesí quedaran como memoria del arrebato de su propio escritor.

Joan se adelanto al grupo ahora aislado ante la mirada hambrienta de los orcos, los trolls comenzaban a abrirse el paso como una ola amenazante, mientras los enanos se tensaban en la espera del golpe que prometía muchas bajas -Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me- hablo en ingles clavando su estandarte en el suelo en un golpe duro, mientras la apariencia de la bandera cambiaba por uno blanco con bordes dorados.

Los enanos fascinados por el brillo que rodeaba a su reina, pues su apariencia sucia quedaba atrás mientras era bañada por la gracia de esas palabras de lengua extranjera... el estandarte ondeaba ante un viento mágico y aquellos que iban a atacar quedaron apartados al igual que los orcos que estaban demasiado cercas... como si fueran un lago siendo partido por la fuerza de esa orden.

El área quedo limpia al momento en que todo se detuvo, los orcos y trasgos gritaron en disgustos al verse alejados por la habilidad de esa mujer extraña... cuya bandera todavía iluminaba la oscuridad, sin regresar a la apariencia que tenia en el inicio (considerando que tenia los bordes del escudo de durin ahora suplantados por un signo extranjero en colores blancos y dorados).

-Bien hecho Juana- alabo Kiritsugu, consciente de lo ansioso que estaban los enanos al ver por primera vez la magia de su reina.

Tuk... tuk... tuk...

Sono por toda la sala, en instantes todo movimiento hostil había cesado como si fueran ordenados a apartarse de manera rápida, algunos trasgos cobardes se escabulleron pues era mas su temor a su aliado que a los enemigos... los pies pesados se empezaron a escuchar en la sala mientras la figura ya conocido por el mago se abrió paso por los pasillos.

Los pilares alumbrados conforme la criatura se alzaba orgulloso en toda su altura, desplegando sus alas de murciélago mientras el olor a azufre que era su firma llenaba los espacios donde un grupo de enanos y seres oscuros se dedicaron a apreciar con morbo al recién llegado.

Joan entrecerró sus ojos ante la imagen satánica, pero no se acobardo en absoluto, solo apretando sus estandarte de batalla que desplegaba su devoción religiosa a un dios ajeno a esas tierras... un punto a favor según Emiya pues el resto de los enanos parecía que el color tuvo la suerte de escapar de su rostro algo que ellos no podían hacer, olvidando el alivio que habían sentido de verla usar un noble phantom... Kili tenia la boca abierta, sus ojos dilatados por el terror que el gran daño de durin inspiraba.

-Parece que me encontraste- Kiritsugu saco su pipa para dar un paso enfrente, todas las miradas cayeron en el negro como si lo dicho fuera lo mas valeroso al llamar la atención de un espécimen tan torcido... hasta los enemigos brillaron en asombro por ese Istari que parecía disfrutar su pipa bajo el dominio de la mirada del Balrog, como si esto fuera poca cosa.

El rugido removió pilares cortando el silencio, ahora orco, trolls y trasgos se encogían apartándose sumisamente ante el que estaba muy por encima de la cadena alimenticia... pues el azote de las colas del Balrog golpeaba a sus propios aliados mientras su mirada llameante se posaba en aquel que le había hecho un daño considerable, que expulsaba humo para nada preocupado por sus futuras atenciones.

-KILI- llamo Emiya al lanzar su pipa al aturdido enano que tuvo que bailar para atrapar el objeto lanzado repentinamente, el mago no presto atención... tomo su rifle para apuntar al Balrog que sacaba su espada llameante para no permitir caer en el juego de esos proyectiles molestos, que seguían dañando su interior desde la ultima lucha.

La batalla inicio, ninguno se movio para ser testigo de el enfrentamiento... Emiya rodo varias veces sin apartar la vista y funcionamiento de su rifle, ante los gruñidos heridos de un balrog que no podia detenerse, atravesado por miles de detonaciones a pesar de sus intentos por rasgarlo a la mitad.

-Que...- Kili salto cuando escucho por primera vez en funcionamiento las armas de acero, pero aun a pesar que este sonido debia ser familiar despues de escucharlo sin parar... para el corazón del enano era imposible acostumbrarse a las pequeñas explosiones que estas armas provocaban.

Pero el enano no era el único, el resto de su gente también parecía incomodo ante los ruidos de las armas de acero... pero estaban mas aturdidos por la frialdad del dichoso mago, que parecía estar cazando un conejo, en lugar de la mas infame de las creaciones de melkor.

El eco aumentaba las explosiones del rifle, aun recostado y con nada mostrado en su rostro, Emiya tenia la intención de no parar y aprovechar el interés enfermo de los mismos orcos por ver esa lucha, pues nadie parecía tener la intención de moverse.

Joan estaba tensa, pero observando todo con un aire ausente esperando su momento de entrada, su mirada fría mientras sujetaba con fuerza uno de los signos de su naturaleza en su mano con orgullo... impresionada por las habilidades de puntería del mago, que detonaba incansablemente sus armas... desecho el rifle después de que lo vació, entrando con sus dos pistolas que por fin entraban en uso desde el momento en que fueron concebidas para esa misión.

Emiya se puso de pie, ahora con sus dos armas cortas en cada mano... caminando en paso constante alrededor del daño de durin que trataba vanamente de lograr que este detuviera sus detonaciones... el mago negro evito varias veces sus colas, también su espada aunque la quemaduras de la cercanía habían dejado un camino doloroso a través de sus ropas oscuras.

Los rugidos aumentados con el eco... el sonar de los pasos del negro por la piedra, fue lo único que se escuchaba en momentos que parecieron eternos de ver un enfrentamiento... pero para desgracia del mago, el Balrog no cedía.

Emiya miro disgustado, sus pistolas estaban a detonaciones de ser inútiles... la cólera de su contrincante era evidente, el dolor también era su conocimiento pero ahora no tenia las intenciones de caer de rodillas... con un movimiento limpio, la criatura invoco un látigo que movió con maestría.

El negro no dudo cuando vio las intenciones, aunque su gesto mostró algo de pánico al ver la llameante cuerda oscura acercarse amenazante -Time alter: Double accel- recito para ver todo en cámara lenta, se agacho sin dificultad para rodar nuevamente por la piedra, afinando su vista y apuntando su objetivo.

Pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una de sus colas llameantes habían hecho su camino para quemar parte de su espalda baja, provocando un gesto de dolor contenido que ignoro para terminar con la carga de sus pistolas en una posición acostada... pero la espada de la criatura ya estaba encima de este, para dar un corte limpio, dio un salto poniéndose de pie, para ver su propia sangre saltar pues aunque esquivo el ataque fatal... siguió rasgando su carne en el dolor de la quema.

-Maldición- se auto regaño al ver sus dos pistolas olvidadas donde su posición acostada había sido, ignorando los dolores que los daños a su cuerpo provocaban, ademas de los gritos de angustia de los enanos que parecían pegados al suelo por no poder moverse a causa de la atmósfera del balrog.

Tomo su espada para bloquear otro de los ataques, si hubiera sido humano estaba seguro que sus pies tronarían bajo la fuerza que se estaba esforzando en contener, el sonido del toque de metal fue lo único que hiso eco.

-KIRITSUGU- grito Joan al lanzar su báculo para ser atrapado en un movimiento fluido a pesar de estar todavía luchando con la fuerza de la espada enemiga, con un arrastre de pie lanzo un fuerte destello para hacer retroceder al balrog.

-Volvemos a lo sutil- siseo en disgusto el negro, al verse armado solamente con espada y báculo, mientras su sangre se infiltraba para gotear en la piedra pues a causa de la oscura vestimenta no se podía ver por completo el daño hecho.

El sonido cambio por completo, el chocar del acero con las chispas resultantes... el látigo siendo repelido por la magia del báculo, el arrastrar de pies hábiles del negro para hacer frente maestramente a un Balrog que gruñía en amenaza a ese pequeño ser que le había hecho daño.

El sudor había hecho el camino por el rostro estoico de Emiya, que tenia sus ojos enfocados en la danza y no perderse en el dolor creciente que su sudor provocaba al contacto con la carne abierta... sus músculos esforzándose para sobresalir en poder competir con la fuerza de choque de espadas y látigos.

Varias veces fue necesario su Timer alter en varios grados superiores, pero era idiota abusar de dicha técnica... había logrado concentrar su mana en el filo de su arma, asi cuando lograba cortar al llameante, una parte de su magia hacia los estragos necesarios... debía alabar la resistencia del daño a comparación de su primer encuentro... contando que varias de sus balas han de haber hecho dolor interno de la criatura insoportable.

El balrog se esforzaba duramente, pues sus heridas internas eran mayores eso sin contar las viejas que seguían causando estragos... pero su naturaleza exigía la sangre de ese hombre en sus manos antes de dejarse envolver en la miseria del dolor... debía arrastrar a ese que le causo tanto daño, apreciando el olor a la sangre suya en el ambiente.

XXXXX

-Esto no esta bien... el no durara por mas Istari que sea- aseguro Kili al ver el movimiento confiado del mago que se enfrentaba a un debilitado (obviamente) Balrog... pero a pesar de las condiciones de la criatura, seguramente su propio dolor le daba la fiereza para asegurarse no irse solo al otro mundo.

Joan no contesto, pues las palabras tenían cierta verdad cruda... y estaba segura que el gesto inexpresivo del mago, el también pensaba eso... pues a pesar que ningún enemigo parecía querer empezar su ataque... con el tiempo la debilidad de esa pelea sanguinaria se hacia evidente... el Balrog era débil, pero la perdida de sangre estaba haciendo estragos en el negro recibiendo mas heridas de las que ya tenia.

La doncella miro a su alrededor, haciendo cálculos de alcance y tramando su próximo movimiento con un aire mortalmente serio... el sonido de la espada seguía siendo eco al igual que los gruñidos, pero eso no la desconcentraba.

Juana tomo una decisión... este era el momento que esperaba, dio el estandarte ahora con la apariencia de Durin donde mismo -dale esto a mis hijas... ellas sabrán utilizarlo- dio un paso en alto, dando el objeto a un intrigado Kili -dile a mi hijo... que siga con sus oraciones... para tener derecho a mi espada en legado- indico al dar un paso en alto, para pararse en toda su altura quitándose la corona que engalanaba -denle esto al pueblo del bosque negro como recordatorio de su lugar en mi memoria- concluyo.

-Que piensa hacer mi señora- pidió Kili con un nudo en la garganta pues eso sonaba a despedida... y eso no podía ser ¿no?, compartió miradas con Ori que también tenia pensamientos similares.

Una sonrisa triste dibujo el hermoso rostro de la reina de Erebor, mirando a cada uno de los enanos en un brillo nostálgico -asegurar este lugar para nuestra gente...- contesto, para fijar su mirada en el frente nuevamente -se un buen rey... Kili- indico al comenzar a caminar, pero una mano robusta la tomo de su muñeca.

-No lo haga... esto no vale la pena a costa de su vida- aseguro Kili con apoyo de Ori y otros enanos, que comenzaron a rodear a la mujer con diferentes grados de preocupación -nosotros prometimos su bienestar... usted no hara lo que sea que planea... mi señora-

-Este reino no es suficiente como para pagar su perdida... todo el mithril no sera suficiente para cubrirla- Ori indico con sabiduría, no dispuesto a dejar a esa mujer sacrificarse... pues ese era lo que ellos sabían que significaba ese tono.

-Nuestro rey no lo soportaría- Kili concluyo con voz severa, mientras la rubia se mantenía en blanco ante todas esas miradas de suplica -yo no lo soportaría- suplica en esos ojos duros oscuros del señor de Moria -nadie- concluyo.

Joan suspiro pero tomo esa mano tosca entre las suyas, para hincarse con la cabeza baja en sumisión sorprendiendo a los testigos por esa simple acción -no hay nada mas que ame en este mundo que Thorin escudo de roble...- dijo suavemente mirando al suelo, apretando esa extremidad enana de un nervioso Kili -el me dio la oportunidad de una vida... unos hijos maravillosos...- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, recordando sus vivencias en su segunda oportunidad -pero tengo que asegurar un futuro sin amenazas para mi familia... para este mundo- se puso de pie, dando la cara al grupo con lagrimas desbordando su rostro.

-Pero...- intento replicar, pues era la primera vez que veían un gesto devastado en la reina siempre feliz.

-Es la primera vez que desearía no hacerlo... es la primera vez que me duele esto tanto como para renegar mi propia naturaleza... mi propia fe- indico ahogadamente, al dar la espalda con la palabra "mártir" en su cabeza, pero no podía permitirse el mal en esa mina... no si ese ser planea regresar.

Los enanos no pudieron llegar hasta ella, mirando la espalda de esa mujer que era su reina... Kili apretó lo dado, arrepentido por esa reconquista... mas allá de la muerte de ellos, le dolía la partida de esa mujer que llego al corazón de su tío... como vería a su pariente a los ojos después de esto... si es que lograban salir.

XXXXX

Emiya cayo de rodillas entre jadeos, las gotas carmesí de sus ahora múltiples heridas adornaban la piedra, pero para su mala suerte... ya no podía disfrazar el dolor, sentía como si hubiera estado peleando por años... si salia de esto, se aseguraría de darle a Glorfindel una sincera felicitación aunque todavía el titulo de idiota por sacrificarse estaba pendiendo de un hilo en este momento.

Se esforzó con apoyo de su báculo para estar de pie, mirando cansado a ese ser que de igual manera estaba teniendo dificultades para estar erguido, aunque esto no menguaba la peligrosidad.

El negro obligándose hasta los limites, tomo posición defensiva con su báculo y espada para resistir aun mas... aunque su carne quemada exigía atención inmediata... ¿quería ser un héroe?¿quería convertirse en mártir en esta tierra? pensaba amargamente, mas cuando se daba cuenta que lo estaba considerando.

-Emiya...- la voz de Joan llego a través de sus sentidos nublados, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando se sintio jalado de su mano para ser lanzado hacia cierta dirección... donde jadeo de dolor al sentir el suelo en contacto con su espalda que ahora tenia otros tantos cortes no tan graves como el de su pecho.

Miro el techo con ausencia lo que pareció eterno, el rostro de Kili fue el primero en aparecer en su rango de visión... respiraba pesadamente, pero nuevamente se presiono para estar de pie -ella lo va a usar- siseo entre sus dientes apretados, asombrando a los enanos que aun con el dolor que mostraba contener... su voz se escuchaba igual de vacía solo ciertos tonos lo delataban.

Los enanos lo miraron de manera acusadora y preocupados por lo que sea que fuera a hacer su reina, no tuvieron tiempo de ondear en el tema cuando el eco aumento una oración en idioma extranjero nuevamente -O Lord, I entrust this body to you...-

El viento mágico rodeo la figura de la antes santa, mientras una espada descansaba entre sus manos encajada en el suelo, el rostro de la mujer era de tranquilidad asombrosa mientras cerraba sus ojos... las llamas comenzaron a crecer desde la punta de su arma, ahora rodeada de fuego.

Emiya miro como las barreras de un Reality Marble tragaban no solo al balrog enojado de que quitaran su presa, sino a los miles de orcos que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar... el mago alzo una barrera para no ser arrastrado al noble phantom definitivo de juana... un ataque de tipo suicidio... como el mártir que era.

XXXXX

Año 5:

Khazad-dûm no es habitable por el momento, se desea esperar al menos unos 10 años antes de que un ser vivo pudiera adentrarse en el interior de la mina... fue necesario la activación de un arma biológica para purgar cualquier rincón donde las criaturas oscuras pudieran refugiarse después de que lo abandonamos... algo que había plantado durante mis días de ausencia en esos 4 años.

Pasaron días hasta que yo era capaz de moverme, los elfos de Lorien nos recibieron unos días no para solo sanarme... sino el corazón de los enanos que creían el valor de la mina no era tanto como para saber que habían perdido a su reina en la oscuridad... sin un cuerpo al cual velar.

El camino fue vació de algún comentario, la alegría se había fugado hasta el mas jovial de este pequeño grupo sobreviviente... aun cuando pasamos por el hijo de Beorn... el silencio fue lo único que los enanos fueron capaces de expresar ante la curiosidad del guardián del paso, aunque la mirada triste se resbalaba por los gestos salvajes de este gran hombre dando a entender que el mismo sabia la noticia.

La perdida de la reina de Erebor fue sonada después de la toma de Moria, los elfos silvanos lloraron la perdida de Aman... los ojos de Thranduil y Legolas fueron nostálgicos recibiendo el pequeño recuerdo por el cual Kili se había esforzado por hacerles llegar.

Un gran sacrificio... pero la misión fue completa... Moria es de nosotros nuevamente... una pequeña ventaja para un futuro oscuro.

Emiya Kiritsugu

Istari Negro

XXXXXX

Kiritsugu cerro esa bitácora con un suspiro, entregándola a un Kili en las afueras de Erebor... el enano estaba intrigado, leyendo con rapidez la ultima nota, pues se le habia hecho extraño que este se lo hubiera pedido para escribir... para asombro en lenguaje enano.

-Esperaremos 10 años- cuestiono con voz ronca el enano, a causa de su silencio por su luto y culpa de su impotencia... el estandarte en su mano protegiendolo como prometió a la gran mujer.

No habían hablado de lo sucedido en Moria ni cuando estuvieron en Lorien, parecía que era un tema tabú... agradeciendo internamente a los elfos silvanos de no empujar la historia, pues estos tenían su propio dolor a causa de la perdida de la hija adoptiva de Thranduil.

Emiya dio una mirada en blanco -si- contesto secamente, mirando a la lejanía las puertas de Erebor con las mismas estatuas que gustaba juzgar por sus detalles desde esa distancia segura.

-Por que- pregunto el enano al mago estoico, porque le había pedido escribir... porque se había tomado el tiempo de expresar un poco de lo vivido en ese año donde se habían dedicado a recuperarse del encierro y la perdida.

El peregrino lo vio de reojo, para su oscura mirada vagar por el jardín lejano... su apariencia era la misma de siempre, regresando a su cabello corto y bien afeitado -para un futuro... como base de tu reinado... Kili señor de Moria- aseguro con ligereza, arqueando la ceja en una burla oculta.

Kili afirmo con su cabeza pasando por alto la burla, acostumbrado a la actitud ajena del negro... que solo empeoro con la ausencia de la única con la que el mago hablaba libremente -vamos... que Erebor nos espera- aseguro, al dar la espalda pues el resto ya había marchado a las puertas de su hogar.

Un viento fuerte azoto repentinamente, el mago negro miro al cielo con ausencia sin moverse de su lugar, causando intriga al enano que esperaba lo siguiera -no soy bienvenido a Erebor- aseguro con sequedad.

El enano frunció el ceño, pero este desapareció cuando noto una presencia a su espalda... ahí en la lejanía podía ver una figura solitaria... pero el podía identificarlo, era Thorin, su gesto era de dolor y odio dirigido al mago atrás de el... Kili miro entre su rey y el mago, entendiendo lo implicado... pues el corazón de Erebor había sido perdido a causa del negro, su Tio no lo perdonaría.

En el momento en que el mago entrara en alcance, Thorin lo haría pagar -estoy expulsado... no tengo derecho a entrar nuevamente a Erebor- dijo el mago con ausencia al encender su pipa para regresar a Dale donde tenían 5 años desde la muerte de Bain.

Emiya no presto atención, pues había hecho un descubrimiento durante sus reflexiones en ese año en solitario... Galadriel le había dado las pistas para mitigar su propio dolor por el cual había pasado y se intensifico durante su estancia en Moria.

-Lo lamento...- Kili alzo la voz para detener la retirada del peregrino -pero en Moria las puertas estarán abiertas para su regreso- dijo solemne al comenzar su regreso, con el estandarte en su mano para enfrentar a aquella familia que había perdido su luz... a Juana de arco.

El dolor se extendió por años, hasta el punto en que nadie se molesto en avisar a cierto hobbit en la comarca de los cambios que había dicho Balin en su ultima visita.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien la reconquista de Moria fue un exito, Kiritsugu activo las minas y su arma definitiva... siendo su arma biológica, aunque le importo poco explicar el termino en su nota en el registro... algo que ni kili quiso cuestionar.

Joan uso todo lo que tenia a su alcance, pero bueno que mas podia hacer... Kiritsugu se salvo de convertirse en un heroe consumado... aunque felicitara a Glorfindel por sus acciones contra un Balrog en solitario.

Como veran hubo palabras en ingles para la invocacion de ciertas habilidades tanto de emiya como juana... pfff

Saruman no se le cumplio su deseo, ja por maldito.

Proximo epilogo... donde dare a ver lo que Kiritsugu descubrio en su año de reflexion aprovechando el silencioso luto de los pocos enanos sobrevivientes.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo: Emiya el anti-heroe

Una figura descansaba en lo alto de la muralla del ultimo nivel de esa blanca ciudad, a sus espaldas el árbol seco que era evidencia de la falta de rey como su leyenda cuenta.

El cielo despejado, el viento refrescante y un panorama hermoso desde la altura era lo que disfrutaba la persona, mientras degustaba de su pipa con una calma normal.

Su báculo descansaba bajo su brazo, mientras su espada relucía a través de sus ropas oscuras... el Istari cuya apariencia no parecía acoplarse entre los hombres ni sus colegas magos, pues su cabello recortado y rostro limpio de cualquier vello facial eran su firma.

Emiya no prestaba atención a las miradas de las personas curiosas que lo observaban en los niveles inferiores durante su camino hasta ese punto...

-A que debemos tu visita... Peregrino- una voz seca interrumpió los pensamientos ausentes del istari, pero no fijo su mirada al que lo perturbo -te estoy hablando Peregrino Negro- se escucho la demanda molesta.

-No es algo al cual pueda ni deba contestar- Emiya le dio una mirada aburrida en dirección al heredero del senescal -Denethor hijo de Ecthelion- anuncio cortesmente, aunque de una manera que demostraba que le importaba muy poco el entablar relaciones con ese aspirante a mayordomo.

-Soy el futuro senescal... este sera mi reino y debo saber tus motivos de tal invitado- indico hostil el senescal, cruzándose de brazos para tratar vanamente de crecer en intimidacion.

Un suspiro salio del gesto del hombre estoico, le dio una mirada apreciativa al hombre a su frente, el arbol blanco muerto era su mayor atencion que cumplir con el rostro de quien lo estaba retando -Nada... solo de paso- aseguro con simplicidad -Pero no te preocupes por esta visita... Denethor- sin importancia aseguro.

Un gesto oscuro paso por los reacios rasgos del orgulloso hombre, cuya apariencia podia intimidar, pero no a esa figura inmutable -No tienes el derecho de hablarme de esa manera... debes saber que yo soy el futuro de este reino- siseo amenazante, para dar en claro cual era su posicion no importa lo magico que el negro fuera ni las leyendas que traia consigo.

-Y espero que tu sabiduría sea mayor que tu ego- corto Emiya con desinterés, al ponerse de pie en toda su altura guardando su pipa y metiendo sus manos en el abrigo negro con ausencia, dando una miraba desinteresada al que hervia de ira, seguia sosteniendo su báculo bajo el brazo.

-Saruman tenia razon- ataco Denethor al verlo de manera desconfiada a ese peregrino que no tenia apariencia de tal... pues no tenia la ancianidad ni mucho menos túnicas, ademas que lo trataba sin ninguna expresión, como si su rango fuera algo por el cual no se manejaba.

-Vaya si vas a hacer tus ideas en lo dicho por ese Mago... que los valares amparen este reino- contesto sin importancia Emiya, pasando de largo la figura que estaba ahi parada con sus rasgos con molestia contenida.

Denethor tuvo que tragarse todo su veneno, concentrándose para no hacer eso un problema mayor... conocía los logros de ese mago, pues el rumor habia llegado hasta el sur de su conquista para los enanos de un reino plagado de escoria.

Solo por eso una pizca de admiración nacio, tambien por la manera en que se maneja ajeno a cualquiera de los comentarios, siempre con templanza hasta el punto en que se dudaba de que tenia sentimientos... pero su rebeldia a reconocer las jerarquías era algo que lo sacaba de sus cabales... aunque este era su reino, porque permitia esa falta de respeto... se cuestiono.

Pero toda su ira para ir y encontrar a ese mago, con motivo de que lo respetaran murieron en su garganta, cuando Finduilas se acercaba con un adorable embarazo de su segundo hijo... logrando que por ahora... solo por hoy, no buscaria pelea.

XXXXX

Emiya ya habia observado el motivo de aquella visita, paso a saludar a Ecthelion solo por cortesia... dirigiéndose donde la guardia acababa de llegar de una de sus misiones a Umbar, ahi tratando de pasar desapercibido aunque con los halagos de los compañeros... era Thorongil, un hombre que bajo su aspecto humilde y hasta descuidado... estaba un noble hombre.

Thorongil cumplio con su mirada y alegría desbordante brillo en sus plateados ojos, al despedirse de sus colegas para cumplir con un saludo efusivo de un abrazo entre hombres -Por los valares... estaba tan preocupado de no volverte a ver... Emiya- dio otras palmadas en la espalda del negro, con una reluciente sonrisa -Legolas me paso tu mensaje... - concluyo al salir de las miradas curiosas, para estar en uno de los jardines de los niveles bajos.

Por primera vez en años, un gesto de felicidad adorno al siempre frio mago que habia respondido con el mismo sentimiento.

El silencio comodo fue necesario, pues no podían hablar cuando cada persona parecía querer apreciar de cerca al extraño hombre de negro, cuyo titulo Istari habia llegado hasta tierras del sur desde su llegada hace tantos años.

-Y es por esa razon por la cual vine...- aseguro al sentarse en una de las blancas bancas rompiendo el silencio, para comenzar a fumar su pipa al igual que su colega -para demostrar mi bienestar... Aragorn- se sentía mas gusto con el nombre verdadero de ese hombre que con uno de sus tantos alias.

El ahora soldado de gondor negó ante la maldad por decir su verdadera identidad entre paredes de Gondor -los rumores son fuertes acerca de tu reciente logro... por eso has venido no es asi- su gesto se suavizo mientras el negro también se mostraba con la guardia baja.

La melancolía se resbalo por la oscuridad de su rostro -fueron dias infernales... casi me vuelvo loco de tantas cosas que recordé...- informo en susurro al mirar al cielo -pero mantuve mi papel hasta el final... nadie vio debilidades en mi- un poco orgulloso, aunque sea un sentimiento vacio.

Aragorn suspiro, pues sabia que era el unico que logro saber la verdad detrás del misterioso Negro, ademas de que siempre estuvo presente en toda su infancia en un nivel que podia rivalizar como Padre con Elrond, si, el dunadan se sentía afortunado de ser bendecido con dos grandes hombres cuya importancia era similar... pero también al saber que era un medio para aliviar la tensión en el corazón del mago.

-Tuve un sueño... otro que cerro mis dias de penurias en mi recuperación en Lorien...- la voz suave de Emiya, mientras cumplía con la mirada del unico por el cual importaba su opinión... pues su hijo era reflejado en aquel heredero de Isildur, un sentimiento que nació por error cuando vio su crecimiento en Rivendel, pero no se arrepiente... era su salvacion en momentos en que sus errores volvían.

-Debes dejar ir el pasado Emiya... este dolor solo causa mas sufrimiento... no me gusta cuando guardas todo... no me gusta cuando disfrazas tu verdadero ser...- aconsejo Aragorn, sonriendo ligeramente al ver la aceptación de sus palabras por esa figura paternal.

-Tu sabes que no lo disfrazo... solo que no me importa opiniones ajenas... Aragorn- aseguro divertido Emiya, palmeando la cabeza del hombre como cuando era un niño y hacia algo bien.

Un resoplido por parte del dunadan no solo por la muestra de afecto, sino que sus palabras habían sido desechadas.

-Pero ese no es por lo cual vine... ya tengo mi solucion... mi descubrimiento- indico con voz firme, para dar a conocer algo que reflexiono, cuyas pistas fueron dejadas por la dama de la luz -Me formé maldiciendo al mundo por no tener corazón... el mundo era cruel, así que yo me hice aún más cruel y use esa crueldad como arma, intentando cumplir mi ideal… -recito esas viejas palabras que habia dicho durante su vida como maestro en la cuarta guerra del grial, asombrando por la dureza al dunadan -ese camino me llevo a la miseria y perdida de todo lo que yo tenia-

Aragorn no sabia que decir, pues en todo ese momento en que se conocieron... nunca habia hablado libremente de ese pasado tormentoso que le provocaba pesadillas, por el cual buscaba consuelo en el hijo que vio en el mismo durante Rivendel y en todas las ocasiones en que sus caminos se cruzaban o el peregrino lo buscaba... opto por silencio para escuchar por completo aquel relato.

-Ahora en esta vida... yo me lamente... culpas que fueron creadas por mis acciones pasadas...- miro al cielo con ausencia, mientras su baculo descansaba a su lado para recargarse en sus brazos -mi conciencia era mi verdugo... mis errores me siguen en sueños...- suspiro, tragando grueso -ahora me di cuenta... que sin importar la carga de mi subconsciente... yo no cambiare...-

-Lo dices por tus acciones en Moria- cuestiono intrigado el soldado de Gondor, mirando la añoranza en esos ojos vacios que cumplieron con su mismo rostro curioso.

-Por eso y en el futuro...- contesto -La realidad solo me golpeo... y aunque miles de vidas se carguen para torturarme...- continuo Emiya, con emocion por el descubrimiento -preferiré arriesgar el numero menor que el mayor... estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme solo por eso- concluyo.

-Yo no quisiera esa vida para ti... tu eres una persona fuerte... pero no acepto que vivas bajo el dominio de tus pecados... no quiero mas dolor para ti- Aragorn indico con angustia, pues la seriedad de esas palabras... las infracciones que ya perseguían al istari eran demasiadas como para que este dispuesto a arriesgar su bien mental solo por ver un mundo mejor -quiero ser de ayuda- se ofrecio.

-Eres de ayuda ya... Aragorn...- Emiya indico con gesto suave, para poner una mano en el hombro de su escuchante -tu preocupación me hace sentir... que esta vida no esta tan vacía... que el dolor puede ser insoportable... pero no en vano- miro hacia el infinito, con un gesto orgulloso en su rostro -Eres el futuro de esto... eres el rey que este reino espera-

Aragorn se removió incomodo, pero acepto esas palabras -solo no seas tan duro contigo mismo- pidió sabiendo que no podía sacar esa idea dañina de la mente del negro.

-No lo seré... aunque no digo lo mismo para el buen Glorfindel- sonrio maliciosamente Emiya cambiando el tema, al revolver los cabellos de manera que lo hacían sentir un niño al dunadan -cuya aventura contra el balrog debe ser comparada... con dichoso elfo llamativo-

-Balrog- trago grueso Aragorn sabiendo de esas criaturas por sus años de estudio, pero la mirada de maldad de su segundo padre le dijo que no iba a contestar en un tiempo cercano -buen viaje... y dale mi pésame a Glorfindel- lo ultimo lo dijo con duda, pues no creia esa otra personalidad del sabio elfo que al parecer mostraba con el negro.

Emiya se despidió nuevamente, dejando a un dunadan aliviado de saber mas de ese hombre estoico... decidiendo regresar a sus labores para Gondor, aunque claramente la desconfianza de Denethor estaría en su bolsillo por esta visita... pues estaba seguro que los rumores de ser visto juntos llegarían a sus oidos.

XXXXX

Emiya volvio a su mascara de indiferencia justo cuando dio la espalda al dunadan, ignorando a todos los que pasaron... fue cuando tropezó con un niño y fruncio el ceño ante la llameante mirada del pequeño.

-TU... faltaste al respeto a Padre- el hombrecillo ondeaba una espada sin filo, aunque con una agilidad de su linaje.

Emiya arqueo la ceja para nada tocado por la amenazante mini figura -tu niño... he de suponer eres Boromir hijo de Denethor- dijo aburrido, mientras que con fluidez golpeo la mano del niño con su baculo -toma con mas fuerza tu espada... para que minimo crea en tu amenaza- siseo al que se sobaba su área dañada.

-Ey yo era firme... tu eres el que abuso de su poder- se excuso el joven con el ceño gravemente fruncido, para nada afectado por las miradas de horror de la gente a su alrededor por ver el reto que su joven principe hacia libremente al serio mago negro.

Emiya resoplo, golpeando con su báculo en la cabeza del joven que se quejo nuevamente para taparse con sus manos el lugar amenazado -débil... que clase de senescal seras si solo vas por ahi con la violencia como tu única arma para juzgar- aseguro con un suspiro de decepciona.

-Eso es importante- se defendió el niño, mirando desconfiado a ese hombre que nunca respeto a su padre... esta era la primera vez que lo veia de tan cerca, pues se había escapado de sus cuidadores cuando supo que andaba en el reino.

-Es de tontos solo confiar en eso...- siseo el peregrino, al hacerle señas al chico para que lo siguiera a traves del nivel inferior para salir por las puertas... recargándose pesadamente en la pared, ignorando la tensión del resto de la gente que los observaban, era cuestión de tiempo para que eso llegara a oídos del padre del mocoso -ahora siéntate...- ordeno secamente.

-Para que me hizo seguirlo- aseguro obediente el chico, mirando curiosos a ese mago que no tenia el aire rebelde por el cual su padre siempre se quejaba.

-Te contare una historia...- informo al recargarse en su baculo, aquella herramienta que habia aprendido a apreciar desde su viaje a Moria -esta es de una doncella... cuya mente aguda y liderazgo fue capaz de guiar un reino a la guerra...-

-Doncella...- cuestiono el chico interesado -las mujeres no luchan- informo como si hablara con alguien tonto, pero el dolor en su cabeza se disparo nuevamente ante la reprimenda del báculo.

-Silencio y escucha... nunca juzgues antes de saber que ella misma tuvo que luchar contra hombres por su condición de genero- informo aburrido Emiya -hombres que se tragaron sus palabras al ver lo poderoso que podía ser este guerrero-

-Bien quien era...- pregunto derrotado el chico, pues a pesar de todo... el hombre parecía tener paciencia para darle una lección, aunque no estaba seguro del porque la aceptaba... pero el no parecía desagradable.

-Juana de arco... reina de Erebor y doncella de Orleans- informo con un aire misterioso el mago negro, que no sabia porque cedía ante un chico cuyo camino parecía dirigirse a ser un igual a su padre... no podía permitir eso, esperaba que con esto podía acceder a esa generación... un movimiento estratégico a futuro.

XXXXX

FIN

Doble capitulo hoy en dia, actualizacion rapida para cerrar este mini proyecto...

Los cambios son obvios, pues Moria ahora ha sido conquistado.

Aragorn logro adentrarse en el corazon del Emiya de una manera que nadie ha logrado.

Esperare un poco para iniciar el siguiente proyecto... **El rey justo -El anillo** proximamente en su cartelera de usuario?

Agradecimiento a Shiro y Sayadiva64 por sus reviews, espero que haya sido de su agrado... un final impactante que concluyo en el anterior capitulo... este fue mas relax e informativo.

Por fin emiya se acepto con sus errores, sus arrepentimientos podian menguar ahora que se ha tomado su papel en serio... pues el esta seguro que no cambiaria sus acciones, dandose cuenta del bien mayor esta por encima de unos pocos.


End file.
